Lucy's Secret Powers
by Bria-chan
Summary: When Lisanna comes back from the 'dead' Lucy is ignored by everyone except a select few and Happy. When Natsu comes to kick her off Team Natsu Lucy exclaims something that shocks the guild- She's the queen. But what off? and what connection does she have to not only the dragons but the wolves as well?
1. Chapter 1

Secret powers

**Hi minna! This is my first fanfiction - I hope you like it!**

Rouge: Hurry up if you continue like this we will never start

Lucy: Rouge-kun don't be so mean this is her first fanfic

Rouge: *sigh* Fairy tail does not belong to bria-chan..

* * *

At Fairy Tail – (Lucy's POV)

'_sigh_ I know they love Lisanna, but it's been 5 months and no-one has talked to me except Mira, Wendy, Levy, Gray and Juvia.

_Natsu..._

_Speak of the devils._

(NO-ONES POV)

Natsu kicked the door open, nearly flinging it off it's hinges and walked straight past the chatting - and fighting- guild. He stopped right behind Lucy by then the whole guild had watched in anticipation at the sight before them.

"Hey Lucy!'' Natsu smirked at the blonde figure but was slightly annoyed that she didn't turn around.

''Yeah?'' Lucy coolly replied

'' I'm kicking you off Team Natsu'' He cheered. Everyone expected Lucy to start stuttering and crying about why. But what shocked them was what came out of her mouth instead.

'' I know you prick" Lucy stood up and brushed the invisible lint of her skirt which she found way to revealing, but hey she still had to keep her secrets for a while.

Natsu's POV:

_What the fuck- She thinks she owns the place when I could floor her ass in seconds! She only hides behind her spirits. Who does she think she is? Im going to fight her - win and get her kicked out the guild. _

"Whatever! I challenge you to a fight!" I smirked thinking she would immediately say 'why you're much stronger than me' but I was surprised when she smirked back and said:

" Oh so you think you can beat me?''

''You weak ass! Fight me or are you to scared?'' I answered egging her on for a fight and this seemed to have an affect as she reached for her 3 earrings on each lobe

No-ones POV:

_Oh well I guess the jig is up I have to tell them what I actually am_ Lucy reached for her earlobe she pulled of one earring and a white/yellow magic aura came glowing out from Lucy as her earring came of when she spoke the guild minus her friends(Mira, Wendy, Levy, Erza, Gray and Juvia) gasped when she spoke in a more powerful and graceful voice

''Is that how you treat me?! The dragon queen?! Igneel, why couldn't you choose a less baka (idiot) than this boy'' Lucy said as the first part of her sentence was laced with mock fury.

IGNEEL?! Where is he?! Tell me where he is or i'll...I'll... Kill you! Yes I'll torture you until you tell me everything! and dragon queen you? You couldn't even defeat Bixlow without Loke's regulus impact!" Natsu smirked

"*_オープン ！ゲートウェイ再気の利いた_

_姫言葉私はあなたを呼ぶあなたのドラゴン王女_"_  
_

Gasps where heard from all the dragon slayers minus Wendy (who knew) as Lucy's real appearance was appeared before them.

* * *

Gomen, So for anyone who has already read this you should know that this is the updated version meaning that any mistakes (Hopefully) were crossed out and changed to something better * technically means that after i finish this chapter i will explain what it means,

Like it. Love it. Review!

Ja ne,


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Powers

_Chapter 2: She's our queen?!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

_Fairy tail: Lucy's POV_

I had completely changed I was now in a Snow-white dragon-scaled dress that reach my knees, I also had Black tights - on my head I wore a crown made of leaves. My hair went from blonde to as white as snow and it was straight right down to my feet and at the tips it was black as it grazed the ground.

The whole guild stared in awe at my new appearance.

"Let's dance". I knew it sounded cheesy but still, what do you say in a situation like this?

_(Natsu's POV)_

_ I have no words..._

I pushed it away as I said ''Yosh! Lets fight."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Timeskip {to the battle}**_

"COME PLACE YOUR BETS!" Cana bellowed throught Magnolia Park

If you're wondering about the scenery. It was on a large and very steep hill far from the guild and pretty close to Fairy Hills. ANWAY! Cana was taking bets and 95% of the guild betted on Natsu the 5% were her friends (in the previous chapter.) Lucy smirked getting ready to wipe the greedy smirks of their faces.

No-body's POV:

Lucy cracked her knuckles as Cana shouted " 3,2,1 GOOOO!"

''Fire dragon Roar!" (you know who said)

Lucy just stood there as the smoke exploded around the hill. Natsu smirked triumphantly until the smoke cleared and there stood Lucy without a single scratch on her and who was checking out her nails cockily.

''Is that all you have got- well its my turn now!'' Lucy calmly said as she then said '' Joker spear!'' (A/N: please post a better name for this) As an orange double-speared side spear appeared that gave of an aura that it could cut through anything even Erza's heart kruzen armour! Lucy ran at a speed that even Master Makarov couldn't see. She then vanished into thin air and appeared behind Natsu and sliced his back as she kicked him, he spat out blood and got shot straight across the hill into a big boulder that Lucy had conjured at the beginning of the match.

The guild at that started mumbling words that Lucy could hear clearly

''Oh my! And I had betted 100 thousand jewels on Natsu. He better not loose or I will be out of cash for the next hundred years!"

Lucy smirked at this as Natsu ( I bet you forgot about him?) limped his way towards a ring as he used the last magic in him to conjure dragon wings and flew into the air as he dived down at full speed hoping to claw her with his dragon claws.

**(LUCY'S POV)**

'How boring! He thinks that would work on me!'

Natsu came closer to me. 10 feet. 8 feet. 5 feet. 7 inches. 4 inches. Centimetres and as Natsu was about to claw Lucy she stepped sideways in un-seeing speed as He crashed head first into the ground. He was nearly unconscious. I kicked his fucking limp-ass body over and called upon Virgo to punish him

" Open gate of the maiden! Virgo" (A/N: sorry if I said that wrong). Virgo appeared and Lucy whispered something to her so quiet that even Gildarts couldn't hear. Virgo nodded and said:

"Magic chains!" Virgo said as ivory chains rooted out the ground and wrapped tightly around Natsu nearly squeezing the life out of him. I was about to punch him into a coma when Master Makarov said: " LU- I mean Tenshi Has one this fight! Now carry Natsu to the hospital he needs healing ASAP!"

_Why did the fight have to end. And I didn't even get to use my dragon slayer or wolf slayer magic *yawn*, well i'm tired im going to leave the guild._

**TIMESKIP – After Natsu has healed~ (NO-ONES POV) **

''Natsu are you sure your okay?!'' Lisanna (A/N: I forgot about her and gray) Said as she flailed her arms into the air trying to get Natsu's attention

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine just a bit shocked about what happened!" He smiled reassuringly

'' Oh okay?" Lisanna said as she scratched the back of her head and walked away

**CRASH!**

The hinges came of the door as the big oak-wood doors flew across the room into a wall where Natsu was 10 seconds ago, it had grazed his cheek slightly

" what the he-" he was cut off when Lucy walked into the room and went straight to Master Markarov's room ( A/N:did I spell that wrong?)

**~IN ****THE MASTERS ROOM (with Lucy)~**

I walked into my soon to be ex-masters room to tell him how I wanted to to leave the guild.

I knocked on the door hearing a grunt as if saying come in. I did so and told jii-chan

" I want to leave the guild"

"why my child?!" He nearly yelled back clearly upset that one of his children were leaving

"I've been neglected and left alone, there are only a few people who are still talking to me. I can't bear it."

"I understand, My ch- I mean Tenshi."

"Bye, Makarov" It pained me not to say Jii-chan but i had to be strong as i left the room and walked out the guild. As the door creaked shut I turned around to face the one's who had brought me happiness from when I first joined to the ones who were still there now.


	3. Chapter 3 - Rouge

**_Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail_**

**_Tenshi is Lucy_**

* * *

(At Fairy Tail)

The guild was chatting loudly amongst themselves, the hot topic was how quick Lucy beat Natsu, as usual the guild was about to start fighting, but were interrupted by Master Makarov

"Brats! Lucy has left the guild…and will not be coming b-back" Master Makarov sobbed silently before walking back into his room and continuing his papers to distract himself. By then the whole guild was silent. Then, like a spark all the girls started crying and the men felt awkward trying to make them stop. "I can't believe we neglected Lucy" Bisca sobbed into Alzack's chest.

_Flashback (Lucy's POV)_

When I made it home I telepathically contacted the nakama I still had left. I told them to come to my house, I wasn't surprised that Erza and my NORMAL friends came through the door but sweat-dropped at the half-naked Gray who came out the chimney. "Since you guys are my nakama I will tell you where I am going….I've decided to go to Sabertooth" I said. Levy nodded in agreement, seeing the smarter side of this but the rest of them…

"EEHHHHHHHHHH!" They shouted minus Levy. I was going to reply to argue with why they think it's a bad idea but Levy butted in.

"Don't you guys see? If Lu-chan goes to Sabertooth then Fairy Tail won't suspect a thing, It's pure genius!" Levy said making Erza nod, understanding. Gray being the baka he is didn't understand and said "but we'll all miss you! I'll come as well"

"You can't! What about Juvia?! You might not think or know about it but there are people who would miss you plus, Sabertooth really isn't bad they are kind and loving people once you get to know them, Minerva isn't a cold hearted bitch and Master Jeimma is really kind and loving." I answered making Gray sink in the chair he was NOW sitting in.

"Fine! But you have to have a way to let us know how you are doing" Lily said (pantherlily)

"Err….huh….Yes! I know – I can give you communication Lacrima's, that will let us contact each other!" I replied, putting my fist in my palm. I quickly stood up and ran to my bookshelf searching through some books, before picking out a box that was sky blue with two golden words on it

_'**communication Lacrima's'**_

Rushing back I sat down and handed them the box as the opened it up and chose the ring of their choices, Gray picked out a silver necklace with Ice blades coming out of it, Erza picked a necklace with a sword hanging from the middle, Levy picked a book with ancient writings on the front and back; Juvia chose a ring made out of water; Wendy chose a sky blue ribbon with white polka dots and the exceeds chose a simple green ring. I wiped the pair of hot tears that were flowing down the side of my face and stood up "I need to go or I'll miss my train" I said.

"O-Okay L-Lu/L-Lucy-chan" Everyone stuttered back snuffling back their tears. I walked out the door with everyone and closed the door giving them a quick hug before whispering to them "I'll see you soon."

* * *

East Forest (Rogue's POV)

* * *

I lied down peacefully on the calm grass in East Forest, I had just finished a mission for a client to get rid of a few Vulcans that were terrorizing a few people who lived on the outskirts of Magnolia. Frosch was at home probably sleep talking and I chuckled quietly at the thought. Everything was so peaceful I wish *Tenshi was here.

Suddenly, A powerful magic aura was around this area so I tensed but relaxed when the familiar smell of strawberries and vanilla showed up. Turning into shadows I quickly hid in pursuit to try and scare Lucy.

* * *

(NO-ONES POV)

As Lucy walked through the forest, all the vines and rocks moved out the way

_being an earth dragon slayer is the best!_

Lucy found a clearing to a small lake and field. Lucy got to the clearing and out of no-where came:

"Ara Ara, what do we have here?" Lucy squealed as she jumped back into Rogue's arms and unconsciously embracing him tighter.

"R-Rogue! What are you doing here?" Tenshi questioned tilting her head quietly.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Lucy~" Rouge replied smirking slyly as Lucy's face heated up before she fake coughed

"*cough* Anyway, I decided to join Fairy Tail" Lucy chirped happy that she could be with her family.

"Yosh lets go then!" Rogue said holding Lucy's hand and dragging her through the clearing of the forest towards Sabertooth.

By the time they had come out Lucy had re-quipped into something else, she was wearing a blue and red rose Yukata and simple high-plat-formed Geta's.

They both walked into the Sabetooth guild to be welcomed by a running figure with glossy black hair...Minerva_  
_


	4. Chapter 4 - Lucy vs Orga

_**I do not own Fairy tail **_

* * *

(NO-ONES POV)

They both walked into the Sabetooth guild to be welcomed by a running figure with glossy black hair...Minerva

Lucy was embraced in a bone-crushing hug.

''C-cant breath T-to tight'' Lucy gasped as Minerva apologised but then smirked slyly as she noticed Lucy's hand intertwined with Rouge's.

''Ara Ara, what do we have here, huh?'' Minerva grinned

''W-what are y-you t-talking a-about?" Lucy stuttered blushing worse than a cherry. Minerva was about to reply when Rufus came in and Lucy much to rogue's dismay, ran straight to her onii-san and hugged him tightly

(Rufus' POV)

I walked into the guild with Orga and my ribs felt like they were broken as my little sister hugged me in a hug as she released me and ruffled my hair as she said

" Your hair's gotten longer hasn't it? Nii-san?" She pouted cutely as she recalled when she was younger.

(Flashback)

'' I'm going to catch you Nee-chan!" I said as I ran after my sister through the pink grass in the dragon castle.

''No you wont!" she said as we both turned into wolves and ran after each other. She was always faster than me but since she had just eaten lunch she was slower than normal, so I caught up to her in no time- I pounced onto her tagging Tenshi and we both turn into our half-wolf forms (A/N: Rufus: Yellow ears and Tails with the tips red and Tenshi: Silver ears and (9 tails- Like the nine-tailed fox from Naruto) Silver tails with black tips) Then at that moment she pouted cutely complaining at that time how longer my hair was than hers. I chuckled loudly as we both smiled widely when Mama called us inside for a rest because it was getting dark.

(FLASH BACK END)

I while recalling my thoughts I had caught Lucy's hair into a high ponytail. I was about to say something but I felt a very scary aura as Rouge was pouring with jealousy although he knew we were siblings.

''..fus..Rufus!'' Lucy said snapping me out of an narrator mode.

''Yes?" I questioned

''Y-you w-were g-grinning quite s-scarily'' She stuttered moving backwards in fright.

I being the handsome matchmaker I pushed Lucy making her stumble into Rouge resulting in a full-on kiss on the lips.

(LUCY'S POV)

His lips were cold yet they made me very warm inside as I responded to his kiss quickly and pulled away after a long time panting and blushing. I was about to say something when the master of this guild came in, Master Jiemma and bellowed throughout the hall ''Who are you?!"

"Tenshi Shomatso and I wish to join sabertooth" I coolly said tilting my head to the side as if saying 'Yes or no?'

"You have spunk I like that but first you must beat Orga to join!" He said smirking thinking that Lucy was a weak girl since the last time he saw her she was hiding behind her celestial spirits.

_**~Orga's POV~**_

'I will be lucky if I am spared as long as she doesn't smirk I will be fine.' I chanted trying to re-assure myself with denial. I snuck a look at Tenshi, my childhood friend and what made my face pale was the fact that she was smirking.

She then said ''Are we going to fight or what?''

"Hn. Fine" I proudly said but inside I was shaking literally.

(Timeskip – the start of the battle still Orga POV)

The ones who didn't know Lucy thought that I was going to beat her but I knew otherwise. I faced the said-girl as Minerva signalled the fight to start.

''120mm Black lightning canon!" I yelled as a mixture of black and yellow lightning came shooting out of my mouth similar to a dragon roar. Lucy skilfully dodged the attack and with a flick of her fingers the stream of magical energy disintegrated.

"Heh, is that all you have? My turn Ōkami henkan (Wolf transformation)!"

_'DAMN! She transformed I am dead'_ I thought sweating really hard as instead of Tenshi there stood an artic wolf with a crown necklace dangling from it's neck but I knew it was Tenshi. In short I was screwed

She ran at superhuman speed and barged straight into me making me fly across the training grounds we were on. I coughed up some blood, although Lucy was a skilled-fighter she would never kill her friends I knew she was going to knock me out with her magical pressure

''Magic increase to 0.5%" she stated I was feeling nauseous, I knew this battle was over and as I fainted I could feel the wound in my body closing up as she healed me. ''One of the longest fights ever you've improved" she stated before I fell into a deep slumber.

(NO-ONES POV)

You could hear a pin drop after Orga fainted and what shocked them even more was the fact that she had said that was the longest fight they ever had together and that her magical energy was only 0.5% and it had made half of the sabertooth members nauseous. Lucy smirked as she faced the Master who was jumping in joy for there was a Wolf-slayer in the guild

''Where do you want your mark?" Finally breathed master Jiemma

''On my left hand" Tenshi said as the guild mark appeared it white White coloured and Everyone gasped at the colour, they had seen some pretty strange colours but this was the first time that White had ever come up, she shrugged it off and took a seat by Rouge and said

''Let's go on a mission"

* * *

Bria-chan: LOL! I really wanted it to end like that sorry if it sounded a bit rushed I managed to get over 1000 words in the chapter I will hopefully post a chapter every day since it is Christmas Break

Freed: I'm still waiting for Me and mirajane moment

Mira: *blushes* YES! Im waiting as well

Bria-chan: WAAAAA! Don't bully me the main couple is RoLu the stress is too much I might take down your couple if you continue *dark aura*

Freed&Mira: H-hai! M-mam

Bria-chan: Good! I wont do the next chapter unless I get 12 reviews so KEEP REVIEWING


	5. Chapter 5 - RoLu Time

_**Secret Powers**_

Bria-chan: Hi I have decided to take the advice of an reviewer and have decided that this whole chapter will be complete RoLu

Lucy: Hey! Why didn't you tell us

Rouge: I don't mind

Bria-chan: It's called a surprise *wink* anyway lets start this fanfic and every chapter I will do a question where I will say a quote/ famous line from an anime the winner will get their names in my chapter, here we go! What anime does the main character say?:

''Link start!"

Options: Naruto, Bleach , one piece, shingeki no kyojin or Sword art online?

_  
**~No-ones POV~**

It was 11:45 am and Lucy and Rouge were perched on a hill, on their sides staring at each others faces, Blushing furiously. Rouge chuckled before closing the distance between him and Lucy, with a _kiss_.

_**FLASHBACK (10AM, Lucy's POV)**_

We had just finished their mission which was to take out a dark guild called, Devils hand. Which in my perspective was the weakest and most lamest guild ever, the minute they saw our faces they ran away screaming leaving all the money they stole from our client.

''_Bakas_'' I murmured underneath my breath as we boarded the train back to Flame. I knew instantly that Rouge being a dragon slayer had motion sickness, I however didn't as I was the dragon queen I mastered every single element, which included sky dragon magic and if you had that you are immediately immune to motion sickness. It was pretty sweet, anyway I laid Rouge's head on my lap as I ran my fingers through his hair and I saw Rouge's face tint a very deep red. I smirked as I used nii-san's memory make magic to implant this into my memory .

_**3 HOURS LATER **_

We arrived at Sabertooth with a big bag of jewels which had already been separated. I faced the guild and bluntly said ''me and Rouge are living together." At that point every guild member was cheering for the newly recognized couple. ''YAY! Its about time before they get married!" Orga said which made me and Rouge blush madly and I huffed and turned around and tugged Rouge's sleeve cutely and said "Lets go to the park…alone" I said under my breath on the word 'alone'

''Sure" Rouge smiled

We walked to the park ignoring all the stares we got.

_**~End of flashback~(Rouge's pov)**_

We had finished our day together: visiting numerous shops and going to the haunted house which was a perfect opportunity for LuLu (Lucy's nickname) to hug me and to steal a kiss from her.

It was 5pm, and most people where in their houses as the sun was going down we walked to our house (the heartfillia mansion) and I immediately ran into the bathroom beating Lucy by a milli-second because she had to take of her hat. I had a quick bath and came out in a towel from my waist and below.

I walked into the kitchen for an carton of milk to drink (A/N: I heard it's good to do that) and I saw her putting on a pink dress that reached the floor, It looked as if she had used the other bathroom, I gulped as I resisted the urge to glomp(hug) her.

_**~Timeskip- Night time~**_

I knew she sleep-walks and when she does she reveals her secrets, I smirked wondering what it would be this time. There were no maids due to the fact that Lucy had let all the maids go after she reclaimed this manor. She walked towards me with her tail and ears out overall she looked _Kawaii_ (cute) she rubbed her eyes, crawled into the same bed as me and as she snuggled into my chest and fell asleep she said ''I love you.''

I smiled widely and went to bed clutching LuLu in my arms as I drifted into a deep slumber with her silver hair sprawled over my body as if it was a blanket.

''_I love you too''_

Bria-chan: So I really did try and make it a RoLu so the next chapter will be about how fairy tail is coping and that's where Mira and Freed will confess to not only each other but about their relationship to the guild :P

Everyone: YAY!

Inuyasha: Hey when are you going to start that inuyasha fanfic you promised

Bria-chan: G_omenasai! I will update the next chappie when I get 15 reviews_

Sayōnara

Until next time

_**Please review for the next chapter**_


	6. AN

Hey! So I'm really sorry those people who were expecting this to be a chappie but I want to get 1 more review before I do the next chapter


	7. Chapter 6 - Fairy Tail

_**Secret Powers**_

**Bria-chan: Hey guys so I got another review which means I'm now doing an chapter so anime star99 I've decided to put you in my next chapter because you are the one who has gotten me motivated **

**The question for this chapter is who always calls themselves 'Daddy'**

**~at Fairy Tail~Mira's POV~**

I managed to keep a straight face after hearing that Lucy had left, although I could communicate with her when I wanted I still shed a tear because I knew there would only be a few times where I was alone to talk to her. I was sad so I stormed straight out the door ignoring the calls of my_ nakama. _I didn't hear Freed's footsteps so I gasped when I felt warm muscular arms wrap around my waist as I squirmed until I heard freed say. ''I though you needed comforting" he coolly said but I felt a blush creep on his face then mine.

''Mira/Freed I want to tell you something!" We both said at the same time

''Y-you g-go f-first!" I stuttered as she now resembled a tomato

''o-okay willyoupleasebemygirlfriend?'' Freed quickly said in one long breath

''Huh? What did you say?" I said no longer stuttering, I heard him take a deep breath and count to three, crossing his fingers as he said ''will you please be my g-girlfriend?" Freed managed to stutter.

_**~Freed's POV~**_

I prepared for the worst- Mira rejecting me but I gasped when instead I was kissed full on in the lips as she said ''Of course''

My face lit up literally as I entwined my hands with her and walked back to the guild smiling, as a wide grin covered my poker face.

We walked back to the guild and entered with smiling faces yet unknown to others in the corner of their eyes there were tears brimming in both Joy and Sadness.

''We're a couple!" We both explained before the whole guild burst into a celebration they seemed happy but they didn't forgot the fact that Luce left.

_~Natsu's POV~_

'_I can't believe that Luce left us. I know we broke her heart but seriously?! Leaving the fucking guild! She belongs to me and she will be my ma- wait, on her neck there was a shadow black swirl on her neck. I think she's been mated. SHE HAS HASN'T SHE?!'_ I let out a low growl of disgust thinking who would dare to mate her. _I __**will**__ find her. _

Bria-chan: Hey! I really was motivated to do this when I found out that anime star99 reviewed twice just to get me to do this chapter I am going to do another chapter tomorrow at about 10am

**Freed&Mira:YES! Finally we have become an couple! I am so happy *happy dance***

**Bria-chan: Anyway keep reviewing if I get 20 reviews I will add a special bit where my first 10 reviewers become characters scattered throughout 3 chapters **


	8. Chapter 7 - New characters

_**Secret powers**_

Bria-chan: Hi guys! Like I said I would be including anime star99 as star and Agony And Betrayal as Dezy I'm so excited I think you 2 will become main characters in Sabertooth *fangirl scream*

Mira:Sweatdrop, anyway I heard you made friends with 'dezy'

Bria-chan: Yeah, she's really cool I can't wait to talk to her more hopefully every day

Mira: anyway _Bria-chan does not own fairy tail because if she did Dezy would be a main character _

~At Sabertooth: No-ones POV~

Was it a beautiful morning and the birds were chirping as the street was quiet? Definitely no. There were crashing and fighting at Sabertooth until Master Jiemma came in with 3 girls. ''These are the new Sabertooth members! They are very powerful wolf slayers and I hope you treat them with respect- We have not only dragon slayers but god slayers dragon queen, an wolf queen and 2 Wolf slayers! We definitely have beaten Fairy tail lets party!" (A/N: Master Jiemma is now going to be called Gramps) Gramps cheered throughout the whole hall before the guild erupted into loud cheers welcoming the new members.

_**Dezy's Pov:**_

''Whats's the commotion over here?'' I heard a tall figure say, that from all the way across the hall I couldn't see. I didn't know who it was until I heard her name

''Nothing much Tenshi, there's a new member and she's a wolf slayer too!" someone in the crowd around us said. Before I forget let me describe me and my friends. I have long jet black hair that reaches my knees and is always tied in a low-pony tail in combat. The tips are white of course being in the same pack as my sister. Tenshi. I smiled at the name. I am wearing a black crop-top with detailed designs of wolfs all around that tells tales only princesses knew, I also wore some fishnet leggings (NOT TIGHTS) but over that, because I never let my guard down before people I don't know and I am 16 years old, I wore the armor that Yui wore from kore wa zombie desu ka?(is this a zombie?)except the material is Black and they act as my limiter. I only have 4 limiters and my sisters have 3 except for Bria-chan who has 4 and Lucy who has 7(3 on each earing and an ultimate one – her ring. Brianna, Bria-chan for short is the lively and crazy she's over 15 years old years old one of us all. She makes friends fast but always has her guard up. She does anything for the sake of us, she even once took a bullet in the thigh to save me from instant death- She was the 3rd member in the pack after me and Lucy ( the oldest- 16 years old) she wears a simple white dress that meets her feet it is very decent and good for battle. She always believed in purity and never exposed more than necessary, it appears to humans as if she is wearing no shoes but she wears a simple white sandals and a wooly hat that says ''IM ON A HORSE!" she's really funny And Star the youngest is 13 years old who wears a simple red dress that covers from her shoulder to her ankle and underneath a mid-thigh denim shorts and a white crop-top underneath. I was interrupted from my train of thoughts when I heard Star slam into Lucy, gasps were heard through-out the guild as I heard some whispers:

''That girl…. Ummm…ummmm brianna is going to get it''

''I hope Tenshi's okay I remember when she was younger she used to fall after the impact of Bria-chan" said a very close friend of mine, Orga.

_**~Bria-chan's POV~**_ ''nee-chan! I missed you so much!" I squeezed Nii-chan (Lucy/Tenshi) To death she was my second favourite sister after Dezy who was my all-time favourite sister. She was quiet but always was there for me. I saw Rufus-nii who was currently fixing the angle of his mask, I chuckled ignoring the stares and skipped towards Rufus in a bone-crushing hug. I really am loving Sabertooth.

_**~Star's pov~**_

I can't wait until we do a mission. After the commotion had died down and we explained that we were siblings I walked over to the table where all my siblings and childhood friends were and I asked them '' are we all a team now?" they nodded their heads and at the top of Brianna's voice she said ''GRAMPS! We are all a team: Me, rouge, sting, Rufus, Orga, Star, and Tenshi.- We will be called UMMMM….UMMMM..ummm- I know Yasei no ōkami – yeah! Our team will be called Yasei no ōkami! Yosh! Let's go fight an demon!" Brianna yelled toward the Guild master Jeimma who was currently arm wrestling. He shouted back smiling widely "OKAY! You really have spunk kid. I like you!" Dezy smiled

_**Star, brianna& dezy's POV**_

_I really like Sabertooth _

**Bria-chan: I really tried on that chapter I'm making anime star99(star) Agony and Betreyal (Dezy) and Me main character with ****Yasei no ****ō****kami.**

**Everyone: please review for quicker, longer and more rolu chapters!**

_**Bye**_


	9. Chapter 8 - GMG (Grand Magic Games)

_**Secret Powers**_

_Chapter 8: Grand magic Games_

**Bria-chan: Hey so someone answered correctly who said ''Link start" And it was Kani-leek-lover who answered it as sword art online which was right so she will be a guest as Kani in hopefully the next chapter**

**Lucy: Tenshi means Angel right? **

**Rouge: Yeah – I realized we haven't talked in a few chapters**

**Bria-chan: *sweatdrops* sorry about that. **

**Elfman: It's a man to admit to your mistakes**

**Bria-chan: INTRUDER!*starts hitting Elfman with a big book***

**Elfman: *knocked out***

**Lucy: That was Elfman!**

**Bria-chan: Sorry about that – My name in this story is Bria-chan a.k.a: Brianna **

**Elfman: *regains conciseness* Yeah sorry, Im going to be in this chapter right PLEASE? Its man to be in a chapter**

**Bria-chan:*sweatdrops* Okay?**

**Elfman: YES**

**Rouge: *whines* I got left out in this chapter **

**Everyone: SPECIAL thanks to Agony **

**_  
~At Sabertooth – Lucy's POV:~**

**Me and my sisters where drinking an vanilla&Strawberry milkshake that I had to admit was better than Mira's own. I smiled sadly as I decided to contact my friends. I walked out the guild and into a small cottage I planned on using when needing peace, I opened the door and walked in followed by my sisters who had decided to run after me. I chuckled realizing that bystanders would of though a mini-tornado was coming. Dezy asked ''Whats wrong?" she said worried why I started laughing randomly and I replied '' Nothing I just recalled how most people would of re-acted to 3 tornado-of sisters running through a busy street. I smiled as I told them what I was about to do:**

''**I'm going to contact my fairy tail **_**nakama**_** the real ones That means Juvia, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Mira, Happy and Master, I know their all worried about me and using my thought projector I can tell that Freed and Mira are now a couple," I explained. I knew they understood who they were, as they were in the guild disguised as new members who sadly 'died' in a fire- It was a cover for when I left the guild so they could join me as well. **

''**Aye sir!" Bria-chan said which made us all crack up laughing. After a good few minutes I activated the lacrima's which gave them a little shock and teleported them to our cottage **

**~Elfman POV~**

**I was talking to Mira when all of a sudden she disappeared. 'What. The- TELEPORTING IS MAN' I thought sweatdropping at my own thought as I tried to structure it into a better sentence. Completley forgetting the fact that Mira had disappeared into thin air while SMILING. **

**~LEVY'S POV~**

**I knew in an instant that Lucy was contacting us so I asked Jet and Droy '' Do you mind turning around for 10 seconds?" they immediately said yes and the second they couldn't see me I disappeared into thin air. When all they could see was a strand of my blue hair they turned around searching frantically for me. I mentally chuckled**

**~Juvia's POV~**

**Ever since Ex- Love Rival left I gained courage so I reached my hand out to Gray's hand and we were about to touch hands when I started disappearing which went unnoticed to everyone since they were still partying and fighting **

**~Gray's POV~**

**I could feel drops of water as Juvia's hand neared mine and I was about to claim her hands in mine when I suddenly vanished of the spot which went noticed by Erza but she took it for a trick of the light as she returned to her strawberry cake. **

**~Happy's POV~**

**I was fishing for a salmon to eat when I dropped my fishing rod as I started disappearing and I appeared in a cottage where I saw Lucy and 3 other girls who looked like her except their clothing and hair colour.**

**~No-ones POV~**

**The 4 wolf-slayer/wolves was the first one to break the silence as they said ''Hi minna!"**

"**No offence but who are you?" Gray said being the first one to snap out of shock.**

'' **Don't you remember Enjer, Star and Lily from your guild the ones who 'died?'" Replied Dezy who had an amused smirk on her face**

''**YOUR THEM?" **_**The fairy tail members **_**exclaimed**

''**Naah. We're flying pigs!" Brianna said trying to sound sarcastic. The small cabin erupted In laughter until Lucy said **

''**We have to go The GMG participants are being announced in exactly 1 minute **

''**BUT YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT IN TIME PLUS YOU NEED TO TRANSPORT US!" All of Lucy's nakama said (A/N: Im just going to call them FT nakama.) **

"**Nuh. Uh were wolfs remember?" They all said at the same time smiling wider than Natsu if that was even possible.**

''**Oh." They said feeling dumb**

''**Anyway bye" They said as they transformed into wolves and ran all the way back the Sabertooth , then changed into a half-wolf form (Dezy: Purple with Black tips(tail and ears), Star: Pink and black tips (Tail and ears) and Brianna: Gold with black tips (tail and ears) **

**At Sabertooth- No-ones POV**

**The girls arrived at the guild in their half-wolf-form and they walked straight to ****Yasei no ****ō****kami table, we smiled and were talking for about 10 seconds before master Jiemma cleared his throat catching the attention of the guild members, behind him was Minerva who had the list of GMG (Grand Magic Games) the participants for the 75****th**** annual GMG are:**

Tenshi Shomatso (Lucy Heartfillia)

Rouge cheney

Sting Eucliffe

Minerva

Rufus Shomatso

Brianna Shomatso

Dezy Shomatso

Star Shomatso

_AND YUKINO AS RESERVE _

_The whole guild erupted in cheers when they heard this. They were really shocked that all 5 Shomatso's made it into the GMG and on the first year for 4/5 of the first year. ''WE Yasei no __ō__kami ARE THE SABERTOOTH TIGERS!" the whole guild (including _Yasei no ōkami)

**Timeskip- On the train – Stings POV (FINALLY)**

**I realized at that point during the mission that I loved Dezy. I felt warm hands run through my hair as my ear was on Dezy's lap. I blushed at the sudden contact, But pushed it down as I remembered when I first fell in love with Dezy.**

**~Flashback- Yasei no ****ō****kami's (wild wolves) first mission Brianna POV~**

"**Yosh! We're here!" I said trying to liven up the twin-dragon slayer's from kissing the Ground. Rouge was the first to recover as he hid a tiny blush that crept up and dusted of imaginary lint from cloak he was wearing. My nee-chan's were wearing the same looking clothes but different pairs and colours. I smiled at the yellow-haired boy who had just recovered from his rather embarrassing encounter, It was hard to believe that my sister Dezy-nee fell in love with this boy. But he was pretty cool I had to hand him that.**

**~Dezy'S POV~**

**My heart skipped an beat when Sting smiled goofily at Brianna. I didn't feel a pang of jealously I knew that nee-chan was the type to not fall in love – because of her goofy nature she is perefectly happy no matter where she is, I smiled. And Sting seemed to see that smile as he blushed deep red and turned away muttering **

''**It's hot my cheeks are going red let's get this mission over so I can stuff my head in a freezer'' He commented**

''**Agreed" Rouge stated blankly. As we all burst into laughter before Lucy said **

''**aren't we supposed to be at the manor in 3 minutes?"**

"**SHIT!" me and Sting said at the same time as he decided to say ''Lets have a race the first person there gets a 2'000 jewels added onto their reward money. ''Yay!" Brianna squealed as we got into our running positions as the duo dragon slayers said ''Dragon slayer boost!" as they sky-rocketed past citizens that jumped out the way for the Sabertooth members. Me and my sisters smirked as we transformed into half-wolves and equipped a black cloak to conceal our body – My! We looked like grim reapers :'( . we ran at the slowest speed we could but still past out Sting and Rouge by miles. Tenshi Me and Bria-chan being the strongest and fastest out passed Star by a milli-second. Lucy of course won and got the 2'000 jewels and shared them between us 4 so 500 jewels per sister Onee-chan was always kind to us. Anyway, we arrived at the manor as 5 minutes late we were followed by Rouge and Sting who looked like they stopped for a drink at a shop because they were tired and waked the remainder of the walk.**

''**Hello! I am Count Bitsu Okanaki you may just call me Bitsu or Count, Please help our village its been attacked by a giant demon every day for 6 months. We've had enough if you can finish it in a week I will add in 1 million jewels as a bonus!" He rushed**

**We nodded and headed to the forest where the demon was staying. Lucy, Brianna and Star decided to leave this to me as I cracked my knuckles ignoring the worry-filled complaint from Sting, I blushed and turned away.**

**Rouge&Stings POV:**

**I watched Stings/My Soon-to be mate crack her knuckles and call the to the monster saying "Candy head! Turn around!" She said. I sweatdropped as I thought "I hope she survives" **

"**Wolf slayer magic: 12% blast!" Dezy shouted. 'Nothing happe-' we were cut short in our thought as the monster shattered into a million pieces leaving one piece of floss. Dezy put the fluff into an air-tight jar and walked back to the client's castle**

_**Flashback end – stings POV**_

''**we are here!" Brianna squealed, snapping me out of a trance on Dezy's lap I brushed it off as if nothing happened and hid my blush as we entered the gigantic arena. Where we all skipped the naming of the guilds and ignored everything until the Pumpkin said ''Let the first match begin the first event is: A race between all the guilds-kabo!" The pumpkin fist pumped into the air while saying this which caused our team to sweat drop**

**The guilds participating:**

**Sabertooth**

**Fairy tail A**

**Raven tail (A/N: )**

**Lamia scale**

**Blue Pegasus **

**Fairy Tail B **

**AND Mermaid heel**

My team and the other guilds positioned themselves on a tile getting ready to 'win' the race- I knew tenshi,Rufus,Brianna,Dezy and star would win. I nodded towards them and rouge as the Pumpkin said " 3, 2 , 1 GO!"

**Bria-chan: sorry about that just wanted to do a cliff hanger – special thanks to: Agony Anime star99 and **


	10. Chapter 9 - Events Day 1

_**SECRET POWERS**_

_**The grand magic games**_

_**Chapter 9**_

**Bria-chan: Hi in this chapter as promised, kani will participate in the GMG as a guest like Jenny from Blue Pegasus yay, and by the way in the last chapter where I write A/N by Raven tail it was sad face- Because im using Microsoft word. Anway question of this chapter**

**WHICH SHINIGAMI LOVES APPLES?**

**I do not own fairy tail **

**PS: I don't think I will update on christmas**

_**Previously:**_

"**3,2,1, GOO!" as the crowd erupted in chants, mostly Sabertooth**

**No-ones POV:**

**Of course, a lot of people payed attention to the runners, but what caught their eyes was the fact that five contestants were standing at the beginning and doing nothing.**

**The crowd gasped when the 5 wolf/slayers started walking at a slow pace to them but the fastest run to the watchers, they cheered as they passed every single member and with a flick of their fingers the other contestants were thrown back to the starting line. In 10 seconds tops they were at the ending line, followed 5 minutes later by other guild members. The whole island was silent until The 'pumpkin' cheered:**

**SABERTOOTH WINS WITH 9.5 SECONDS!**

**The whole of Sabertooth cheered louder than Fairy Tail if that was even possible. They chanted "****Yasei no ****ō****kami! Yasei no ****ō****kami!" With what seemed like 5'000 times they finally stopped to hear who had won it for Sabertooth and the rankings for each guild.**

" **Rufus Shomatso – Sabertooth, Brianna Shomatso- Sabertooth, Dezy Shomatso –Sabertooth and last but not least Tenshi Shomatso also from Sabertooth. It seems the Shomatso siblings are all from Sabertooth which gives them 10 bonus points! We have **

**SABERTOOTH (cue the cheers) With 15 Points**

**Raven tail (boo's) with 8 POINTS**

**Fairy Tail A with 7 points **

**Lamia scale with 6 points **

**Blue Pegasus with 4 points**

**Mermaids heel with 3 points**

**And Last but not least Fairy TAIL B (crowd:Huh, 2 fairy tail's?) With 1 point in 7****th**** place-KABO!" The costume Pumpkin said flailing his arms in the air as he said this.**

**When he finished the panel guest's said:**

"**Im surprised that Sabertooth beat their record of 21 seconds again, These shomatso's are boosting their strength and power!" Said Jenny realight "But I'm sure Blue Pegasus will win this year!" She finished **

"**Hmm! Im not so sure about it. I think the guild gets more girls than points!"**

"**True.. What do you think Yajima?!" Chapati said **

" **I envy their youth!" Yajima said**

"**Uhh.. anyway lets show you our day planner for day 1!" Jenny said sweatdropping at Yajima's comment **

" **1****st**** we have Dezy from Sabertooth vs Gray from Fairy tail!" at that comment Dezy sent an apologetic look towards Gray who mouthed 'its okay'**

"**Next we will have Jura from Lamia scale versus Warcry from Quarto Cerberus!" Mato (A/N: Im going to start calling The pumking Mato) said before he continued after quieting the very loud arena down. He continued " Then we have the awaited Natsu from fairy tail versus our very own Angel (tenshi) from Sabertooth!" By then their were so many cheers for Sabertooth that Mato could not continue, moping in his commentator chair muttering why no-one liked him-kabo. The fight started: before the battle commenced. Jura won in less than a minute. "Of course Jura is an s-class mage and a member of the 10 wizard saints!" Kani, The second guest commentator said flipping, her shoulder-hair length brown hair backwards smiling widely at Lamia scale who had just got 4 points (they now have 10 points, making them second place.) The event's continued **

**Time-skip (Dezy vs Gray) Dezy's POV**

''**Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Gray **

" **I'm sure. I can't forfeit and neither can you. Master Jiemma only took a liking to Brianna I don't wan't to see you off the guild. So we must fight" Gray said before shaking my hand and moving to his battle position. I did the same. **

**I chanted something before Gray was knocked out in seconds:**

''**Kami-sama (God) Grant me your power and strength,**

**Wolves shine bright in the dark,**

**Shine down on me,**

**Shadows reconcile**

**Powerful world**

**Stone to iron**

**We are alive**

**Hyaku p****ā****sento no paw****ā****! (One hundred percent power!)"**

**Gray fell into a deep sleep as his eye-lid drooped and he fainted, he was caught by snakes as I conjoured as they coiled around him softly yet firmly and dragged him back to fairy tail. As the snake neared, following my mental reaction it spat on the foot of natsu before laying gray onto a seat. Natsu stared in shock and anger as he was about to scream some rather colourful words before Mato cut his words.**

"**Fantastic! It only took 55 seonds to beat Gray Fullbuster! What magic do the shomatso's hide?" He flailed his arms holding his hands towards the sky as if summoning the sun to come closer to him.**

**Many guests and audience members fell (anime style) and moments later, they re-gained themselves and dusted of imaginary lint as they stared at Mato, waiting for the next event**

" **it's time for the sky labyrinth! Teams- Three, Two, One, Goo!" Mato cheered throughout the audience.**

_**~Lisanna POV~**_

I'm so sorry with what I did to Lucy. I knew that demon _Jaine _was up to no good. I was instantly released from the curse when she was frozen and shattered by Gray and Mirajane. I had agreed with Lucy to meet up again. I apologized to her a thousand time, she smiled and accepted it as she recalled meeting _Jaine _once. We hugged and agreed to meet up. I was interrupted from my train of thoughts when I heard " Happy, that baka neko! Why did he refuse to use max boost?" Nastu said as he ran not as fast as max boost but fast enough to pass Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus. I smiled triumphantly when I heard Happy declined Natsu. Anyway, me and Natsu who I had previously called Nat, we separated from each other becoming as distant as not helping him in missions. I had formed a team with Happy,Mira,wendy,levy,gray and Juvia for Master could not join teams, he could only help on s-class missions. O gasped when I heard a cry in agony… _It was…._

bria-chan: I wanted to end this on suspense so that you will continue reading. Special thanks to Agony :) who helped me through chapters long and short. I will not be updating on Christmas The next time I will update is either later on the 25th December (tomorrow) or the 26th. I will probably do a 500 word chapter tomorrow since I'm waking up early to prepare for Christmas :)

Everyone: _**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	11. Chapter 10- The cry in agony?

_**Secret Powers **_

_**Chapter 10- The cry in agony? Lucy's 10% power Part 1 of 2**_

_**_  
**_**Bria-chan: So I read a diff fanfic and I will now call Lucy's friends (Mira, Wendy, levy, Erza, Gray, happy, lisanna (read previous chapter), Juvia, And all the exceeds) are going to be called LS (Lucy supporters) Also I would like to say people like Laxus and Gajeel are neutrals- meaning their not on sides (Natsu or Lucy) Just to make that clear.**

**Rouge: Since I haven't said much I will have the last word – Disclaimer: Bria-chan does not own Fairy tail or she would have made Minerva, Lucy's childhood friend. **

**~GMG – day 2~ No-ones POV**

**It was Natsu. He cried out in agony. His arm was twisted backwards and everyone swore hey could hear a click. Natsu crumpled down to the ground in pain as he shouted very colourful words. **

**~Flashback –start of the race- Natsu's POV~**

**I was doing fine. In 2****nd**** place after sabertooth's Shomatso's. I would have been able to catch up to Tenshi if Happy had accepted maxboost, The thing is to use maxboost you have to be accepted by Happy and right now for some strange reason Happy did not even remotely talk to me. I shrugged it off as I boosted my speed slightly to try and catch up to Lu-Tenshi. I knew it was impossible because I couldn't even catch up to the girl behind (star) all of them. **

**SNAP **

'**what's that?' I thought. I shrugged it off as I kept running but I crumpled down to the ground when I realized it was my bones that were snapping, not others. Judging by my account I think about 3 bones were broken. At first I thought it was Lucy, trying to get revenge, I craned my head to-wards an emotionless Sabertooth. However you could see that their lips were quivering with fear. I looked frantically around and my eyes spotted a Raven tail member who was chanting underneath his breath. In a split second in was quivering in pain but then it stopped when I saw him being restricted by magic chains, I knew at that moment Raven tail was going to be disqualified. I smirked and I forgot about the pain in my body and tried to stand up – I succeeded but then immediately fell back onto the ground – I thought this was it. As a child I knew the only people who could heal me were Grandeeney and **_**Her (**_**Lucy). I knew **_**she**_** wouldn't heal me so I slowly gave up sinking into a death bed as The poison that was cracking my bones travelled up to my heart; I closed my eyelids drifting into and eternal slumber. The last thing I saw before I 'died' was the clicking of heels towards me and the screaming of my guild members telling me "Open your eyes Flame brain!" I knew it was Gray- I didn't have to energy to smile re-assuring(ly) **

_**End flashback – Lucy's POV **_

**I walked towards a dying Natsu as I smirked. For a second there I considered letting him die for the pain he USED to make Me feel, however I knew the guild would be not only upset but angry that I let him die. I could clearly beat the guild but I didn't want to hurt people who never took part in our raging war (Laxus,Gajeel,(panther)lily, Elfman, Jet and Droy) to be caught up. I grimaced knowing I would have to touch Natsu, shrugged it off and crouched down (A/N: She's wearing some black leggings and a Green forest dress that was un-revealing) putting my hands over his chest- I flinched, That went noticed my Rouge, I looked his way and he smiled at me, instantly making me blush 1000 shades of red. I chanted something before transporting him to the hospital- I didn't come; I wouldn't like to see his awaking face:**

"_My strength, My wisdom,_

_Stars align _

_Powers of healing: 1%_

_Spirits powerful and weak_

_Combine your powers_

_Let no blood leak_

_Let no scratch show_

_I command you now _

_Gates of the sky dragon open:_

_Grandeeney !"_

_Bria-chan: Please review and I wanted to end this is suspense-_

_I forgot to write this at the top of this chapter but the question for this chapter_

_Dezy: Which anime character in Inu x Boku is a nine-tailed fox demon?_

_Everyone: Bye!_


	12. Chapter 11 - Cry in agony?

_**Secret powers**_

**Chapter 11:**_** The cry in agony? Lucy's 10% power Part 2 of 2**_

**Bria-chan: Sorry I didn't make it clear, the dragon itself didn't appear it was just in the light form **

**Rouge: Brianna has promised us a rolu chapter in the next chapter **

**Lucy: *blush* I'm so happy**

**Wendy: Anyway the question today is in the manga of Fairy tail, how many dragons got through the eclipse gate?**

**Dezy: Brianna does not own Fairy tail because if she did Master Makarov would be younger **

***o***

**~Flash back-before being transported, No-ones POV~**

**As the spell finished a bright light engulfed the whole stadium and only LS (Lucy supporters) Could see, A huge white dragon with tissue similar to bird legs instead of scales appeared (A/N: Gomenasai! But that's the real appearance of her) For a few moments Wendy stares dumbstruck at what was before her, She jumped down the arena using the air to propel her and ran straight into the dragon hugging her.**

"**Mama I missed you so much!" Wendy exclaimed, Completley forgetting the blind arena and the healing Natsu who had been transported. Also blind. **

"**I have too" Grandeeny replied smiling as she turned into her human form. It was a young lady around 20 years old with a blue-white sundress that reached her knees, she wore snow-white tights and her brown hair in a low pony tail, she wore a pair of flat shoes that were blue. "So, Lucy-chan! Why did you call me?" Grandeeny questioned smiling at the blond figure that was fidgeting.**

"**E-er well you see, my family and Wendy really wanted to see you so we summoned you. Natsu's doing fine- Tell Igneel that.**

"**Aye!" Grandeeny joked "I have to go! The humans are recovering in a minute and Wendy needs to fly back to her seat, Your match is next against Jura the wizard saint!" The said while turning into a light orb **

"**Lucy-chan bring all the dragon slayers except Natsu to the **_**house**_**. They want to see their parents don't they? When Natsu is forgiven then you can show him – Wendy I love you." Grandeeny said as she flew away in the fist-sized light orb.**

"**T-thank y-you Lu-chan! You let me see my mum again!" Wendy cried before looking panic-stricken seeing Mato (the pumpkin) twitch. She bid her farewell before flying back to the arena seats. Lucy smiled and waited with her siblings as the crowds eyes returned to colour. **

"**Mama what happened?"**

"**It was The Shomatso's wasn't it?"**

"**They're going to win this year, aren't they?"**

"**SABERTOOTH! SABERTOOTH! SABERTOOTH! SABERTOOTH!" The arena erupted into cheers as The rankings came in;**

**1****ST(In the race)**** – Sabertooth + 10 points Leaving them with 25 points at first place**

**2****ND(In the race)**** – Fairy Tail A + 8 Points Leaving them with 15 points in 2****nd**** place**

**3****rd****(In the race) ****– ****Quatro Puppy****5 points Leaving them with 5 points – Last place due to the last minute show in 6****th**** place **

**4****th****(In the race) ****– Lamia Scale + 5 points and a +4 bonus Leaving them 13 points in 3****rd**** place **

**5****th**** – Raven Tail + 3 Points leaving them with 11 points in 4****th**** place**

**6****th**** – Blue Pegasus + 2 points leaving them with 6 points in 5****th**** place **

**7****th****- Fairy tail B + 2 points leaving them with 3 points in 8****th**** place**

**8****th****- Mermaids Heel + 1 point leaving them with 4 points In 7****th**** place**

_**The rankings:**_

_**1**__**st**__** – Sabertooth**_

_**2**__**nd**__**- Fairy tail A **_

_**3**__**rd- **_**Lamia scale**

**4****th****- Raven tail**

**5****th****- Blue Pegasus **

**6****th****- Quatro Puppy **

**7****th****- Mermaids Heel**

**8****th****- Fairy Tail B **

"**It's what we have been waiting for! Tenshi Shomatso vs Jura the wizard saint!" Mato said as the words echoed, Murmurs of how Jura was going to win echoed as Rufus and Rouge clenched their fists, wanting to shut their mouths, Brianna laughed as she calmed them down. Brianna's cheeks flushed as she sensed a presence and walked out the arena smiling like Yuno from mirai nikki (A/N: *shudders* Im very crazy!) Lucy walked into the arena and got into a battle formation as Jura smirked.**

"**Are you ready?" Jura said worriedly, recalling the many times Jura had been saved by Lucy.**

"**Y-yeah, it's going to be hard fighting a friend who has helped me many times, I shall make this painless" She stammered, but gained confidence at the last words. **

"**3, 2 , 1 GO!" Yajima exclaimed throughout the arena shocking a few, as they forgot about him. **

"**Kami-sama Punch!" Jura shouted as a light orb in the shape of a giant hand came crashing down on Lucy. **

"**The fight's over? Was the shomatso's all bark and no bite?!" Jenny Realight said shocked.**

"**Heh, Heh – Jura****" Lucy said lucy in a sing-song voice as the smoked cleared revealing an un-scarred Angel (Tenshi (Lucy) is now going to be called Angel) Who was smirking.**

**She readied herself in an Ashi Barai Position as she murmered a word underneath her breath and the wizard saint crashed into the ground with a limp body and appeared to be unconscious.**

"**Sleep"**

**Bria-chan: SUSPENSE! REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Dezy: Get answering those questions in each chapter to be a guest in this story like Kani.**

**Everyone: Special thanks to agony – BYE!~ **


	13. Chapter 12 - How two met

Secret powers chapter 12

**IMPORTANT: **This chapter is going to be a flash back on how Lucy met Rouge. Im also changing Brianna's name to hmmm… Senshi … YEAH! Senshi That's brianna's name now! Anyway – I've become pretty lazy updating. You are so lucky that my teachers didn't give me any H/W to do except 2 subjects. No question this Chapter since it's a flashback

Acnologia: Hmph. Im So badass that I can come here on my own will._ Bria-chan does not own Fairy Tail_

…..

*Lucy's POV*

I opened the door to my house and dropped on the bed (A/N: remember this is an flashback so her guild is still Fairy Tail and she hasn't told them about her secret #_#)

as salty tears dropped down my face staining my red carpet underneath my feet. After a few minutes of crying I sat up and packed my clothes, I was going on a mission for 2 weeks I had to take out a dark guild called devil's Hand they had 15 branches and I had to defeat all of them – I smirked- That was going to be easy

I packed a few red fur trench coats and some leggings ect. And zipped up my black suitcase. I put on my earphones – Yet I could still hear everything going on. I put it up to half-volume, Wolf hearing is dragon slayer hearing x100 which meant

MEGA PAIN!

So I only put the volume very low. I played Darkness night and as I left the house I sang along with it:

_**DARKNESS NIGHT itamu kizu no kazu dake Furisosogu yami wo tsuranuku Shadow...**_

_**Never give it up! (Make my soul real) Never ever stop!**___

_**Never give it up! (I'm gonna break through the night)**_

_**Yugami tsuzuketeru sekai no iriguchi de Konya mo mata hitori, orokamono ga mayou**____** Ikite **_

_**yuku akashi mo miidasenai mama de Nijinda ten wo aogu**_

_**Dareka ni yudaneteru kotae ni kachi wa nai Dokoka de mita you na bamen ga ima Flash back**___

_****__**Toraware no Ability kaerarenai Century Togatta tsuki mo warau**__****_

_**Utsuro na hibi ni idaku JIRENMA**_

_****__**Kono yo no hate de hibiita Heart beat**__**  
**_

_****__**] DARKNESS NIGHT itamu kizu no kazu dake Furisosogu yami wo tsuranuke Face off mind **_

_**kurai yoru yori fukai Kokoro no fuchi e to utsushita Shade of fate!]Never give it up! (Make my **_

_**soul real) Never ever stop! Never give it up! (I'm gonna break through the night)**__**  
**_

_**Asai yume no you na kanashimi ni mo niteru Hajimari no basho kara todomatteru kioku**____**  
**_

_**Uchikeshita kinou wa tanin no mono ja nai Hizumi ni shizumu setsuna**__****_

_**Ikumae ni tsukameru mirai ga aru no nara Mukuchi na jounetsu ni shitagaitai No more fear**____**  
**__** Kudakechiru Reality soredemo mada C'est la Vie Kasunda hoshi mo nageku**__****_

_**Senaka awase ni ukabu TORAUMA**____**  
**__**Kizamikomareta mujou no Code name**__****_

_**DARKNESS NIGHT ureu toki no hazama de Togiresou na jiga to mukiae Take off pride karui memai ga osou Yoake no ERIA ni hirogaru End of days!**__****_

_** DARKNESS NIGHT kawaku kokou no kaze wo Ukeirete KAOSU wo koero DARKNESS NIGHT, accept the dry, isolating wind And overcome the chaos. DARKNESS NIGHT itamu kizu no kazu dake Furisosogu yami wo tsuranuke Face off mind kurai yoru yori fukai Kokoro no fuchi e to utsushita Shade of fate! Never give it up! (Real my soul) Never ever stop! Never give it up! (I'm gonna break through the night)**_

I was so caught up in singing my song I didn't realize the huge crowd around me listening to me sing. I blushed lightly and went to go buy a ticket after getting through the crowd.

One of the people I failed to notice listening to me due to distraction were the twin dragon slayers

''Blondie can sing can't she?" A blonde-haired boy said. Sting

"Don't be so loud on the tr-" Rouge was cut off as their faces turned green and were on the brink of vomiting

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A white-haired girl with black tips said (She transformed as she stepped on the train – Its very quiet)

"N-no i-i-t-s f-fine!" Rouge stammered losing his cool for an second before returning his motionless façade

"Thanks" Lucy replied. "I can help if you would like?"

"N-" Rouge was AGAIN cut of by an nearly-vomiting sting

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sting chirped as he nodded his head excitedly before holding his stomach turning green.

Lucy chuckled and clicked her fingers – At that The duo's sickness were gone.

"Neat! You have to teach me that Blondie."

"What? She's not blonde" Rouge said to Sting

"LOOK!" He said

Rouge faced the girl who clicked her fingers. Lucy Heartfilia The girl Rouge has been in love with for years. I saw the stare Rouge was giving me and turned away quickly in embarrassment as I muttered ''W-what mission are you going on?"

"Were defeating a guild called devil's hand with 15 branches – were supposed to go with a girl from fairy tail." The duo said at the same time.

I gasped in surpsise- They looked at me weirdly and I said "Im taking the same mission to, It required 3 strong mages I guess that's what they meant!" I put my fist in my palm as I nodded in acceptance. I sighed and I said

"So I've found out today all the branches are together which is 10'000 members- I will take 9'000 and you can take the 1k" Sting looked furious.

"Your so weak! You couldn't even beat flare why should we entrust 9K to you –they're all magic users and you can only use that magic spell!" Sting shouted before being kicked by me.

"LUCY KICK!" Sting rendered unconscious for the rest of the train ride

…..

Time skip – To the Dark guild: Devil hand's – No-ones POV

"Hello? Anyone here?!" Lucy shouted to the empty guild, Rouge And Sting sweat-dropped at her boldness.

"HEY! Guys we caught a pretty little thing here- Master will be pleased" A yellow-toothed (A/N:EW) man yelled as the guild swarmed with hairy men.

Lucy being the trickster pretended to be scared and said "Please don't hurt me!" The dark guild smirked falling for her trick- So did Rouge and Sting

"Blondie! I told you should have only faced a few."

"This is not going well" Rouge said as the ugly men from the dark guild circled around her and towered over her being a head taller.

"Master! Come here we have a pretty girl with a humungous chest here!" A man from the front said as Lucy Fake-cringed.

A tall man with Hazelnut hair (like ikuto from shugo chara) And emerald eyes wearing a clock and simple clothing came in- His eyes widened at Lucy Standing there smirking.

"G-G-get a-away f-from u-us!" The man said "She's dangerous!"

"Master a small girl like her?" A brave man said

"That's not her true appearance – RETREAT!" He said however the guild objected thinking they could handle the girl

Tenshi smirked before a white glow surrounded her and she changed into her true appearance (now a Rainbow-scale dress to her knees, barefoot and tights that stopped at her ankle (like legwarmers) No crown this time and her white hair with now gold tips) She was now as tall as sting but a bit shorter than rouge.

"Rekippu: Shadouāmā (Requip:Shadow armour)" Tenshi shouted and she was erupted in a dark aura before disappearing and appearing behind the troop of dark mages she was now wearing bandages

all around her body with Purple-Black leg gaurds and Jet black spikes coming out the armour, She also had a Black tattered cloak covering her whole back and head- the only thing you could see was the clothing she was wearing at the front. She had a Getsuga Tenshō (Ichigo's sword but more

powerful = A lot more powerful) In her hand but it was wrapped in rusty black bandages with the bandage hanging off the hilt. She looked like the Grim reaper all-in-all.

The guild members cringed at her appearance – it was creepy she lifted up the huge sword (A/N: in this her sword is like the size of a house) With ease and walked slowly to the dark guild. Lucy lifted her face – By now she forgot about Sting and Rouge

– to show her Blood red eyes she pointed her sword at them, Knocking 1,000 members out the way she said "Bloody Rain" and the next 5'000 people got knocked out the way with serious cuts and their guild marks gone. There were 9'000 left she decided to ex-equip out of the sword and put magic into her legs as she ran at quarter speed (Which was un-seeing to others) and appeared behind the guild.

She kicked the first row ( 1 thousand ) behind as they hit another row of guild members (1k) Leaving 7 thousand left. She used the impact of her punch to knock out 5'000-leaving 2k- as a brave one tried to use light magic (Not dragon slayer white magic but light magic) to try and knock her out but Tenshi dodged it and round house kicked him.

She got herself into an Ashi Barai position and shouted "Elemental Dragon Roar!" And as she said that the impact of it itself took out the rest of the members and the guild master

"Hmph! I thought I told you not to come back again!" Lucy told the guild master, **Kaoru.**

"I-I w-wont d-do i-it a-again! Please have mercy!" He begged on his knees

"Yosh! Im a nice girl – I shall leave it at that *cue scary face*But next time – If theres a next time you will not be spared"

"Y-yes – I t-think i-I will be o-on my way!" He said picking himself up and running as if the devil itself was after him.

"Oh yeah! Sting and rouge im so sorry about that!? You don't forgive me do you?" Lucy said crying that she didn't let them fight

"It's alright! Where did you learn that?" Rouge said

"Oh Achnoliga-nii taught me!" Lucy chirped happy as she equipped into an beige pencil skirt, a peach pink one-strap ruffled tee,an beige blazer,some peach pink heels,beige lipstick, some gold wristbands and a pink purse- Overall she looked stunning. Sting didn't care as he had Yukino but Rouge blushed like a tomato and said "Acnoliga-nii?!" to cover up his blush

"OH! Acnoliga is my brother, Were both half-human half-dragon. Didn't I tell you this?" Tenshi said scratching the back of her hair with her hands. The Dragon slayers sweatdropped and changed the conversation "Why don't we go to the café before we head to the hotel for the night!" Sting said

"Sure!-shorty~" Lucy said linking arms with them and unconsciously nuzzling her head into Rouge's head.

"Hmph!" Sting said blushing out of anger

-**TIMESKIP TO THE CAFÉ-**

"It's rare seeing someone as beautiful as you here," The waiter **Aki **said flirting. His eyes wondered to her chest as Rouge growled silently and said getting the attention of Aki.

"S-sure!" The Aki said intimidated by the Rouge's presence. " What would you like?" He said focusing more on Lucy than Rouge (A/N: Sting – being smart for once realized the potential ROLU moment and decided to wander around Anzai –made up- with Yukino. He went to go and get her)

"I will have an ice tea with ice and some salmon and cucumber sushi please" She said politely not noticing the war between the two males.

"Sure thing" He said reaching for her hand – Rouge was going to jump in the way but Lucy interacted first "Touch me and die" she growled twisting his arm, Not hard enough to break it but enough for Aki to break out in cold sweat running for his life to the kitchen

"Make that two!" Lucy called after him

"Hey, what about me?!" Rouge whined pouting

'_**Kawai!' **_**Lucy thought **

"I ordered two didn't I?" She said wisely attracting many males' views

"Hmph!" Rouge said defeated as he also attracted views however, female.

The two of them together brought in many customers and the prices sky-rocketed. After they ate they were about to leave before the manager called them and gave them a strawberry and vanilla cake.

"Thank you!" They both said calling to the man as they neared the hotel (The hotel is only two buildings away)

Lucy and Rouge walked into the hotel not noticing the fact that their hands were intertwined. A match-maker of a hotel assistant saw their hands intertwined and said "Sorry we only have one room with one bed- You don't mind do you? There's 2 other hotels in this city but their very far" The woman Haruhi lied flawlessly

"W-we d-don't m-mind!" The pair waved their hands infront of Haruhi. She grinned and said "Room 234"

Lucy and Rouge made their way to their rooms knowing that 'coincidently' Sting was in the next room to them.

"I'll take a bath first" Tenshi said

"O-oh okay" Rouge stuttered back.

Lucy went into the bathroom and ex-equipped out of her clothes and hung her towel over a hot radiator and stepped into the shower. The warm water trickled on her back as she washed her hair. Being a Dragon Slayer at that moment to Rouge was an curse. He could here Lucy humming her favourite song – My soul your beats – His eyelids drooped as he listened to the song. When it finished he was fully asleep.

_**mezamete ha kurikaesu nemui asa ha  
eri no TAI wo kitsuku shime  
kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru  
sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze  
kikoeta ki ga shita  
kanjita ki ga shitan da  
furuedasu ima kono mune de  
mou kuru ki ga shita  
ikuoku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo  
miokutta  
te wo futta  
yokatta ne, to**_

_**rouka no sumi miorosu souji no tochuu  
okashina mono da to omou  
atashi no naka no toki ha tomatteru noni  
chigau hibi wo ikiteru you ni  
hokori ha yuki no you ni furitsumu  
matteru ki ga shita  
yonderu ki ga shitan da  
furuedasu ima kono toki ga  
mitsuketa ki ga shita  
ushinawareta kioku ga yobisamashita  
monogatari  
eien no  
sono owari**_

_**itsunomanika kakedashiteta  
anata ni te wo hikareteta  
kinou ha tooku ashita ha sugu  
sonna atarimae ni koko ga odotta**_

_**kikoeta ki ga shita  
kanjita ki ga shitan da  
furuedasu ima kono mune de  
mou kuru ki ga shita  
ikusen no asa wo koe atarashii hi ga  
matteru ki ga shita  
yonderu ki ga shitan da  
furueteru kono tamashii ga  
mitsuketa ki ga shita  
ikuoku no yume no you ni kiesareru hi wo  
miokutta  
te wo futta  
arigatou, to**_

Timeskip –Few weeks later-

It had been a few weeks since Lucy's mission and her friends didn't worry for they knew she was with the twin

Dragon slayers. Mira had fainted for 5 hours before regaining conciseness and claiming it had to be RoLu because

StiCy wouldn't end well. They then betted 50'000 jewels on who it was – Of course, Mira was going to be right.

**AT ANZAI – Midnight**

"Lucy!" Rouge called after her – She was currently walking on a bridge to her favourite part of Anzai at night, The Lake.

"Yes?" She said tilting her head cutely

"Kawaii" He muttered underneath his breath. In which Lucy heard. She blushed so hard that she rivalled Erza's Hair. "Can I join you?" He said expecting her to say no- She hadn't even shown Yukino. A celestial mage as well.

"Sure!" She chirped happily, That someone was joining her especially Rouge.

The walked on the grass to where the Lake started and sat down. Rouge couldn't take his eyes of her and She couldn't take hers of him. It was silent until-

"Can I tell you something?" They said at the same time

"Y-you g-go first!" They said copying each other again. "We can say it at the same time." Rouge said blushing as hard as Lucy.

"Lucy/Rouge! I'm in love with you!" Both of them breathed out panting hard, from the sudden confession. Upon hearing that, They both smiled as Rouge held her hand and directed them to the lake- before the water had wet their clothes Lucy re-quipped both of them (By channelling her magic) Into swimming clothes. Lucy was wearing a 2 piece swimsuit with polka dots and Rouge was wearing an Jet black Swimming shorts. She shivered at the cold water and Rouge pulled her into a hug as they shared their first kiss underneath the moonlight.

…

Bria-chan: I really wanted suspense so because of the Raven Tail being disqualified the next chapter will be who was the lover of Senshi (Bria-chan) Since it was my fanfic and still is I decide the paring.

I do not tolerate Flames- If you don't like it:

Everyone: **DON'T READ**


	14. Chapter 13

Secret Powers

_Secret powers chapter 13_

_I really don't need criticising my __**OWN**__ fanfiction – If you think it should be a FreCa (Freed&Cana) Then Write your own one-shot or whatever. I said this in the previous chapter and I'm going to say it again: If you don't like it DON'T READ _

_Cyn29 For answering both questions your are going to be apart of an guild hmmm… what about- Nope…..umm…Lamia scale!- _

_Animefreak302: Thank you for that idea it was getting annoying putting the symbol so now Lucy's team is going to be called Team slayer. _

_**IMPORTANT: IN THIS ZEREF WILL BE IN SABERTOOTH **_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or I would be seriously Talented. _

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Chapter 13: Grand Magic Games**

***After GMG day 1 – The Hotel Where Sabertooth is – (Honey Inn)***

***Minerva's POV***

I sighed at the Baka Authors forgetfulness (A/N:Hey!) and opened an detailed piece of parchment that explained who was sharing which room and what floor ect. I coughed – We were partying louder than Fairy Tail on our victory for the first day- No-one stopped and turned around. –I coughed louder- No response.

I was fuming now. I used my territorial magic to put an barrier around the music making it stop. Sabertooth instantly saw my face and silenced except of course, Sting and Senshi (Read previous chapter) so I picked up a big book using my magic and smashed it into their hard heads. Sting went flying into the wall grazing my barrier- Idiot. Senshi however managed to dodge the book – Of course. I smiled but as quick as it came it went. Only Rouge caught it and smirked. I frowned and then cleared my throat.

"The partners for each room in this hotel are:

_**Lucy and Rouge – Room 1 Level 3**_

_**Dezy and Sting – Room 2 Level 3**_

_**Senshi (Brianna) and Zeref – Room 3 Level 3**_

_**Star and Rufus – Room 4 Level 3**_

_**Orga and Yukino – Room 4 Level 3"**_

And so it went until the last people were announced. Lucy nodded eagerly and ran onto the stairs dragging a smiling Rouge.

Dezy blushed as hard as an cherry – maybe even harder – but she nodded and dragged sting to their rooms.

Senshi merely giggled ad Zeref's blush – she nodded her head and entwined her hands with him. Them both blushed as the dragged him.

Star and Rufus put their fist in their palms and walked casually to their room (being siblings).

Orga nodded and Yukino meekly blushed, following.

_**Lucy & Rouge POV:**_

My heart feels like it's going to burst. His/Her Touch is so warm and soft- A room alone, A floor with only my family/childhood friends and with my Mate for an whole week. Score!

_**Dezy & Sting POV:**_

'I can't believe it, thank you Minerva' I thought – It would be my time to tell him/her how I feel.

_**Senshi & Zeref POV:**_

I'm with my Mate all alone – We might be able to share our first kiss- No I will make sure of it! Every time we tried to someone interrupted. We finally have one week to ourselves. 'Thank you Minerva!'

_**Star & Rufus POV:**_

"I agree this would be best " I said at the same time as Nii-chan/Nee-chan. We laughed for a good minute before making our way up the stairs to our level.

-Time skip – GMG day 2-

**-Juvia's POV-**

Juvia glared at Natsu when he said that Lucy was all bark and no bite

"Hmph! I'm a legendary Dragon slayer I would not be beaten by a girl!" Natsu said pumping his fists in the air.

"Juvia thinks that Gray-sama would be able to stop it!" Juvia said confidant of Juvia's beloved Gray-sama's Ice-make.

**No-ones POV:**

Juvia turned her head to hear Mato announcing the next event

"Please choose three people from each guild to participate in this. The event is:

**HIDDEN!**" The whole crowd erupted in cheers – mostly for Sabertooth and Lamia scale.

"The participants are:

**Kurayami (Zeref in disguise), Senshi Shomatso and Orga Nanagear from sabertooth**

**Warcry, Bacchus and Rocker from Quatro Puppy**

**Jura, Lyon and Cindra (Cyn29) from Lamia Scale!**

**Mira, Levy and Lisanna from Fairy Tail A**

**Laxus, Evergreen and Bixslow from Fairy Tail B**

**Nullpudding, Flare and Obra from Raven Tail**

**Ichiya Vandalay , Hibiki Lates and Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus **

**Kagura Mikazuchi, Beth Vanderwood and Millianna From Mermaid Heel"**

Yajima explained the rules of the game meaning That they couldn't attack a clone or they would lose one point ect.

"City of The hidden RISE!" Mato waved his arms as he said this at the same time as a giant city appeared out of the ground- It was practically deserted minus the clones of them…..-CLONES!

Everyone except Sabertooth and Lamia scale scanned the city- seeing the clones all around the buildings re-acting how the players would normally act.

"On the count of three- You may go

_**3….**_

_**2…..**_

_**1…..**_

_**GOOOOOOOOO!" **_The crowd joined in with Mato erupting in cheers as the contestants started moving.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

B (bria-chan): PHEW! Finally –streches- That took it out of me!

L (Lisanna): You have to go back to school on the 6th right?

B: Yeah! 

Bixlow: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!

F (Freed) & B: SHUT UP!

J (Juvia): Juvia sais hush please Gray-sama is annoyed! 

G (Gray): You bet your ass I am!

T (Lucy/Tenshi): Gray –Sweat-drops looking away- Your T-shirt

G: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Steps to make me happy:

Press the review button and give me a comment

Press the Little blue button that sais Next

Read

**ENJOY**


	15. Chapter 14 - Hidden

Secret Powers

Gomenasai! But this really took a lot of energy to write and this will probably be the last update before Friday – Because of school.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail Or their characters except Star, Dezy and Senshi _

_XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDDXDXDDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD_

Chapter 14: Hidden

**Orga's POV**

This was going to be easy – I summoned a fist-full of Black Lightning and ran head first into the battle ignoring the protests of Zeref and Senshi. The first person I came across was Mermaid's heel Millianna. Before she could summon her Nekosoku Tube (The net she used against Lucy) I sent my black thunder at her. Of course it hit and she went out faster than I expected. Her clothes were a bit tattered but she wasn't hurt minus the fact she had swirls in her eyes (When someone is very dizzy).

I smirked – if no-one knew me for me they would think it was a smile- And continued running to find 'The' Laxus Dreyar. The Second Generation (Lacrima inside them) LIGHTNING dragon slayer. I jumped tree to tree In hope of him being my second battle and finally showing him that I was the stronger lightning user.

**Senshi's POV**

I ran second, without Zeref who had gone to fight Bacchus from Quatro Puppy. After a few minutes of running I found Kagura who had been watching everyone from a building. I sang to her "Kagura~" In a singy-song voice.

She craned her neck to me and narrowed her eyes thinking she could beat me without using her sword.

Kagura appeared behind me and attempted to cut me– I dodged the attack without even using my hands. I then closed my eyes and and tied my hands behind my casting a ice dome around Kagura. I then made the ice dome 4 meters thick as Kagura tried to break it with her sheath. Agitated and now knowing the power of Me , Kagura un-sheathed her sword and cut the ice dome down.

"Oh! What a nice sword I think I will like that move.

MEMORY MAKE!" I shouted as a transmutation circle appeared behind me followed by an golden wave of light. I now used my own attack against her as her clothes where torn and a huge scar appeared on her stomach and a lot of blood leaked out. She grit her teeth and used Gravity magic to tip me over. I smirked and altered the change using wind dragon slayer magic and re-equipped into my weakest armour.

"Requip: Demon Aemor!" (A/N: I said Aemor on purpose) I said loudly as a black light engulfed me. It was a turquoise blue bulky armour with demon scythes on the shoulder blades, and on my back I had 2 katana's called Dark Repulser and Elucidator (The 2 swords Kirito had in sao), The armour had a set of demon wings on the back with the elements of dragon slayers in between each wing. It had slitted red eyes on the knee caps and chest area. There were claws for feet and gold-brown covering everywhere - . (A/N: The link for the armour) The face was covered with the blue armour.

I blinked and Kagura came crashing down to the ground defeated I said

"See you around Kaa!" I said smiling as Kagura looked up in shock as she recalled a little girl who always called her that.

_**Flashback**_

"Kaa-nee!" An Gold hair girl said running to her best friend

"Yes Bria-chan?" Kagura replied

"Let's go to the park and play I have a picnic ready!" Brianna said using puppy-dog eyes

"Okay" She said following.

They had a great time as they played in the water and were about to sleep on the calm grass of Sunny-side village. Until

_**BOOM!**_

The sea exploded and the water flooded the land and Kagura sat their frozen however Brianna picked her up and ran into Erza.

"Erza come quick!" Kagura said finally snapping out of shock

Erza ran to them as they found a small shed that was on its side. As the Tower of Heaven guards came Erza pushed both of them into the shed as the guards came for her- She ran with all her might to lead them away from the shed until an…_dead end._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"B-b-r-ria-chan" Kagura stuttered before falling unconscious. I quickly healed her before she fell into an coma. And put her over my shoulder as on the giant Lacrima screen showed the points so far

_**Sabertooth :6 points**_

_**Mermaids heel:4 Point**_

_**Lamia scale: 3 point**_

_**Quatro puppy-:1 **_

_**Fairy Tail – 0 points**_

_**Blue Pegasus : -1**_

_**(A/N: Raven tail got disqualified for Natsu's injuries and so Fairy Tail now has to become:**_

_**Laxus,Gajeel Natsu Erza and Gray In fairy tail. Laxus, Gajeel and Gray are participating in this Event- Gomenasai!)**_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

SORRY! But I was so tired I couldn't continue + School is starting back Monday so I really need to get ready I won't be updating until Friday sorry! If I magically have no homework to do then I will upload a chapter


	16. Author Note

Gomenasai!

The link for the armour is on my profile


	17. Chapter 15 - Dragon Realm

_**I do not own Fairy tail.**_

_**This chapter is going to be all Lucy's POV**_

_Drip._

_Drip._

It was raining. Badly, I sighed the final battle for the GMG throne was tomorrow – I should train. I wanted to train in the dragon realm so I left a note on my table saying I would be in the dragon realm for a while (1 hour in the dragon realm is 1 minute in the real world.) I stored some clothes into my Space realm, where I kept all my clothes and weapons. I decided to take a shower for it was the 7th of July meaning it was mama's birthday. I contacted nee-chan (Mavis) and told her I was going to go home

_Mavis: Tell Mama I said hi _

_Lucy: Sure thing Mavis-nee_

_M: Can you do me a favour?_

_L: What?_

_M: Can you ask achnologia if he can contact Karoru (An OC - Zeref's Brother) I haven't seen him for so long_

_L: Ohh~ Nee-chan you want to spend ALONE time with Karoru do you?_

_M: U-uh N-n-o! BYE!_

_L: Uh huh. *sigh*_

I stretched my hands in-front of me and placed a hand on my elbow as I whispered

"Re-quip: Ryuu princess form (Dragon princess form)!" And I was erupted in a blinding light – I opened the portal and stepped in before my transformation was complete.

_**In the dragon realm**_

I smiled as memories came rushing back and I was happy to be with my Dragon Family. I glanced at the scenery taking in the fresh smell of all the elements and the moist rainbow grass that surrounded the field. I saw little dragons running around and I saw Karoru sleeping on the tallest branch of a tree as I smiled and teleported so I was sitting right next to him. I just loved da tease.

I held my giggle back and said "BOO!" which made him drop from the tree and before he fell I pulled out aries' key and summoned a giant mattress made of cotton. I whispered 'thank you' before gently putting the key back in the black pouch. I jumped down the 60 foot tree with ease and landed in front of Karoru as he said –scared shitless.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he said so loudly that the birds flew out of the beautiful oak tree in fright.

"Uhh…. What was it again…?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Baka! What was it?!" he said hoping it was Mavis – Those lovebirds.

"YOSH! Mavis wanted to spend the day with you she's in Crocus by the lake were Frosty (Ice dragon) Lives"

Before I could even say bye he has opened a portal to the lake and had disappeared. I laughed for a good few minutes before I remembered why I was here as I sped off to the direction of the castle. Before opening the door I summoned Rufus, Brianna, Dezy and Star so that we could see Mama together. I gently opened the door with my Sky Dragon slayer magic doing the weakest movement I could which opened the door and flung it across the hall missing a vase by a few centimetres. I sweat-dropped and before anyone could say 'HUH!' I used Time Ark magic to fix the hinges and put my limiters on (The armour Yui wears from Kore wa zombie desu ka but White – Im soo LAZY)

"MAMA!" we all said as we rushed to a blonde figure who was putting down 5 giant exceed eggs.

"Children, You've grown so well." Mama said, knowing that mavis-nii already went to see Karoru

She handed us each an exceed egg as they hatched and revealed the most beautiful exceed's I've ever laid my eyes on

Me- It was a White exceed, who had a purple magic staff,with Pink paws and a little Blue skirt, she had a white tiara glistening with pink pearls

Brianna- A Wine red exceed ,who had a sheathed sword behind her back, with white symbols on her paw the shape of a box (I got this from kekkashi The Hion box) and some blue shorts with a crown made out of gems

Rufus – A teleporting with a cresent-shaped sword exceed who was silver with black fur on his Stomach paws and feet.

Dezy- A orange exceed who had a spear attached to its back and was wearing a simple Golden Onesie with some black swirls on the back

Star- A pink and Purple exceed with 2 Nasod Drones and was wearing what Eve wears (LOOK at author's note)

_**Yeah – The chapter was pretty short sorry.**_

_**The spear belongs to Ara from Elsword**_

_**The cresent shaped sword belongs to Raven from ELsword**_

_**The magic staff belongs to Aisha from Elsword **_

_**The sword belongs to Elsword from Elsword**_

_**The Nasod Drons belong to Eve from elsword **_


	18. Chapter 16- Lucy vs Flare

_**I do not own Fairy Tail – I only own the OC's (Dezy, Star and brianna)**_

_**Thoughts**_

Speaking

**Inner Wolf**

Chapter 16: GMG Day 2

(Lucy's POV)

I took out a pair of bubblegum pink sound pods and played one of my favourite songs: 進撃の巨人 (Shingeki no kyojin opening 2.) And I hummed along in content using my wolf-ears to listen to what was happening briefly before blocking all the sounds that were trying to gain my attention.

"To start the second day we have battles in which the first one will be Tenshi from sabertooth against Flare from Raven tail-Kabo!" Mato said as the crowd, not knowing her full potential sent pitying glances at Lucy.

Sigh. What a waste of time. I jumped out of my seat and walked down to the arena and put on Dragon Force (Dragon Force is a soundtrack for Fairy tail - Just type it in it's really good.)

**Timeskip – Lucy vs Flare (Still Lucy's POV)**

"I can't wait to keep playing with that delicate body of yours until all the red comes flowing out of your body- and then I'll move onto those girls in Sabertooth how does that sound?" Flare said as her tied hair floated behind her and she bent her neck so far that it looked like it was going to come off. I cringed in disgust as Mato said go and all the bands on Flares hair exploded like fire cracker and she screamed at me commanding her hair

"Showering WOLF FANG!" She screamed before her hair re-arranged to a wolf and pounced to me – I merely smirked and used my space time storage to summon Cancer's key

"Open Gate Of The giant crab!"

"How may I help you-ebi?" Cancer said

"I need you to cut of Flare's hair!" I shouted

Cancer nodded before taking out his Twin scissors, "Specialist CUT!" (Gomen, gomen I don't know what he names his powers so im improvising.) For a split second nothing happened (Yet only Flare did not see all her hair cut short straight to her shoulders) and Flare in all her hoax glory cackled as loud as a banshee

"Hohoho! A measly celestial spirit can't work on me. You're still naïve and weak, Imbecile!"

This got me angry as I let the magic out of one of my limiters as a Red aura surrounded me

"The celestial spirits are my friends-no- Family, If you dare try and hurt them you have to go through me!" I said

No-ones POV

"Open Gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" Lucy yelled to Taurus, who seeing as this was the Dai Matō _Enbu, he did not make a comment and simply attacked Flare leaving her paralyzed for a few seconds._

_"Fierce Moove!" Tarus said swinging his axe round before it created a tornado (Because Lucy was secretly crazy powerful her spirits are really strong now) and flew Flare across the stadium, flinging her into the powerful rune barrier that Lucy made to shield the audience. _

_"Thank you Taurus" Lucy said smiling at her friend infront of her _

_"No problem Hime!" He chirped before disappearing into thin air._

_Lucy decided to finish this and plugged her sound pod in and yelled  
"Clench your teeth!" _

_As she re-quipped: "Satanic Ryuu Armour" and a red glow covered her whole body before the glow dimmed down and the whole crowd gasped as her 3__rd__ origin (Stronger than the second origin) appeared so easily. Lucy wore black thigh-high tights that had blue water snaking its way around her legs and traditional sandals with extremely high platform soles. She wore breast plates made out of Light with a Gold star in the middle, she wore a long Fighting kimono that was Blood red with sakura petals floating down and a silver and gold Obi. (Try to remember this armour I will be using it a few times before I create a new one, Its called Satanic Ryuu Armour) Her sword was called Mugetsu-Ryu (The sword Ikaruga used against Erza but crazy strong) _

_"Gilded Scream: Burning Passion!" Before her hands ignited in Gold and she generated long torrents of Gilded lights whipped all around her body (An advanced version of Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade.) as Thousands of Golden Excalibur's appeared behind Lucy before all flying at Flare. _

_"IKU! (GO!)" Lucy commanded before all the swords attacked Flare and she was knocked unconscious_

_Lucy's POV_

_I didn't want to kill her so I put my limiter back on before attacking her. I'm Hungry – _

_I walked away because I had already looked into the future and knew that My nakama was going to win today._

_Minerva's POV_

_I watched Lucy-chan walk out of the arena and focused on the match that was now commencing._

_Dezy vs Bacchus from Quatro Cerbues and Brianna vs Natsu From Fairy tail_

_I smirked- Sabertooth was going to win again._

_Thank you kami (god.) _

_**Phew. I was pretty lazy today. Gomen **_

_**Review for the next chapter!**_


	19. Chapter 17 - Jura vs Jellal

I do not own Fairy Tail only the OC'S

_Thoughts_

_**Inner wolf**_

Speaking

Chapter 17:

Mystogan's POV:

_I have to do what I can to help Fairy Tail Win._

"Today, we have an breath-taking match, for before the Sabertooth tigers pounce – The fairies have to shine! We have Fairy Tail B's Mystogan Against our very own Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale." Mato said before jumping back out of the rune barriers

"What do you think of today's competitors?" Yajima said eyeing the two powerful mages.

"I think they are at a far distance in power, Maybe just maybe Mystogan might be able to strike a win for Fairy tail B!"

"COOL! COOL!" The day's guest, Jason from Sorcerer's Weekly.

"Men! Pay close attention to this fight! We have to see how skilled Mystogan is!" Ichiya from blue Pegasus said, before earning a Hai! From His Trimen and a groan from the Trimen-fans.

"Sting, pay close attention to the the tactical work in this, since you don't have a brain" Rouge smirked.

"HAHA! **Stingy BEE** got told of!" brianna laughed putting extra emotion on 'Stingy Bee'

"Why you little! Zeref!" Sting said frantically looking for Zeref, to stop Brianna teasing him.

"Zeref? What do you mean he's right-" She was about to finish her sentence with here before looking beside her and seeing nothing but the empty white dots showing he's used teleportation.

"Why I outta pummel your 'ol heads! The match is starting so SHUT UP!" Star said as the words poured out her mouth unconcuisly while she was sweating Litres.

"Oh…" Came the two's dumb replies before they flashed a ear-to-ear smile and watched the fight that was about to start.

**(Jura's POV) **

As Mystogan appeared a few feet infront of me he bowed in respect and said; " It is a pleasure to be able to first hand-ly fight Gan Tetsu no jura (Iron rock Jura)" Jellal, Yes I knew – This was the real Jellal who is now good. But I could not waste time in a death match between someone with the skill to come back on the 10 wizard's saint seats. I bowed back and replied "Yes it is an honour too, _Jellal"_ I said whispering his name so no-one could hear. I bowed before jumping and few steps back after Jellal did the same thing and fixed my hand in an earth make position (Like ice make- Im making this up, Gomen! – not the moves just the position.)

"IKU!" Mato shouted.

I wasted no time and summoned Rock cylinder-shaped pillars to come shooting out the ground and try and surround Jellal.

(NO-ONES POV)

Jura's Rock pillars came shooting out the ground

"ROCK PILLARS!" Jura said finishing the powerful move, as they continued to shoot out the ground. Jellal mumbled something underneath his breath and his five staffs surrounded Jura in a circle- Jellal summoned the magic spell

"Five Layered Magic Circle Sacred song!" Fixing his hands where his thumb-sides touched and so did his index.

A purple transmutation circle appeared in front of jellal and A gold one behind Jura as a Purple light shot from the Purple one to the Gold transmutation circle to a blue one higher in the sky ascending higher to a orange one and then a giant purple one higher in which it went even higher to another purple one – Laxus and Mira smirked, well Laxus did and Mira smiled and Laxus said "Oh, he's copying Mystogan's Magic is he?" "Clever" Mira gasped.

"JURA-SAN!" Chiela and Lyon said from their seats "Is Jura-dono going to be okay?" Cheila said as her bottom lip quivered and wet tears decended from the corner of her eyes.

"He'll be fine, He's Gan Tetsu no jura!" Lyon assured

_With apologies to Juvia's team, but Jura is the most powerful wizard in the whole of this tournament, Minus Lucy, Brianna and Dezy._

(BACK TO THE FIGHT)

"Huh?!" Jellal said in clear shock when Jura was there unharmed "I'll have to try a quicker one, 3 Layered Magic-!" Jellal couldn't finish his spell when A rock fist came pummelling into the magic circle, but he smirked when the fist turned direction and came back at Jura.

"YES! It turned!" Natsu jumped for joy

"That is manly!" Elfman said awing at the magical pressure.

The fist turned snake-like and turned back at now the rock pillars, Jellal was on and punched him sending Jellal flying back onto the ground.

"This is what you call 100% strong, This is the sheer power of a Wizard saint!" Chapati Lola, the announcer – well, announced, shocked at the magic power of Jura.

Jellal stumbled back up

_As I thought, I can't win with magic I borrowed from Mystogan (Mystogan is Edolas-Jellal) _

A glint appeared in Jellal's eye before getting down on the ground in a Ninja-running position and chanting "METOER!" a gold light streamed around Jura, and you could see the panic he (Jura) was in, Jellal "This guy!" Jura said in shock and fear before Jellal ran as fast as lighting on the arena walls, as everyone except for Lucy, Senshi (brianna) and Dezy saw nothing but a gold roar of light, in place of a running Jellal

"He's FAST!" Jet and Droy exclaimed gripping the edge of their seats, at the same time.

"IRON ROCK WALL!" Jura summoned a giant brick wall, which Jellal dodged and punched Jura, still in meteor form while knocking Jura of his feet slightly before regaining balance and destroying the rock wall to see Jellal, he crossed into many x's in the sky making people 'wow' and 'ahh' at the beauty of it.

"THERE!" Jura said locating Jellal, before sending a piece of flying rock (from his wall) at Jellal effectively making Jellal say "Too late!" Before Jura looked up and saw a attack called chariot that was bursting with magical presence. The chariot was 6 magic circles in the sky joined up by a line made of golden light,

"Be judged by the seven stars" Jellal said, making some girls swoon at the thought of Jellal whisking them away to the stars. Ren (from blue Pegasus) glared hatefully at Jellal, as girls had nosebleeds at the thought.

"GRAND CHARIOT!" Jellal shouted as the magical circle and light turned into pouring meteors of light.

"Rock mountain!" Before a giant samurai clad in ancient clothing protected Jura from the spell, The impact from the attack made the hair on everyone's head (Sting and Senshi, enjoyed that) stand tall. As Chapati fiddled with his wig trying to keep it on.

_Sorry, Ultear and Meredy –But I have to win. For fairy tail!_

Jellal got ready to do a final strike and Jura looked confused however, Meredy and Ultear from outside the building looked into the green crystal ball with shock "N-No if you use that your cover will be blown!" Meredy exclaimed

Jellal, held his two feet shoulder-width apart and held one hand touching the ground and the other touching the sky

"TRUE HEVEANLY BODY MAGIC…..CERMA!" He focused as a tornado of sand made it's way into the middle of the arena, it turned purple and the sky turned dark, a storm gathered as Elfman and Natsu were scared shittless.

"Kore wa…?!" (What is this?!) Jura furrowed his eyebrows in frustration and fear as he looked up to the dark sky. A whole cloud covered Crocus and it looked like, hell was about to be let loose.

"What's wrong with him HUH!" Ultear complained

"Damn, Men! Their pride always gets the best of them!" Meredy angrily said, huffing and stopping her foot.

Gold aura erupted from Jellal as the wind whipped towards Jura and a black beam of light shot towards Jura and hit him in the stomach, Knocking him unconcuis….

"J-JURA IS DOWN! WHAT AN U-UNEXPECTED T-TURN O-OF EVENTS, 10 P-POINTS TO F-FAIRY TAIL!

The points are as shown

SABERTOOTH – 25 POINTS

FAIRY TAIL – 25 POINTS

3) LAMIA SCALE – 13 POINTS

4. RAVEN TAIL – 11 POINTS

5. BLUE PEGASUS – 6 POINTS

6. QUATRO PUPPY – 5 POINTS

7. MERMAIDS HEEL – 4 POINTS

8. FAIRY TAIL B – 3 POINTS

That's all for today, we need to fix the arena for later, feel free to wander around crocus and buy a few merchandise."

"YOSH! LET'S GO GET RAMEN!" Senshi said dragging everyone some how (Rufus, Minerva, Lucy, rouge, sting, dezy and rouge) before running off to the central to buy.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey guys, those were 1405 words not including these and I hope u like this chapter. I decided to do a whole chapter on this because I really loved the fight, however in the anime Jellal lost because Ultear told meredy to do a sensory link and fed her chilli's and tickled her so that Jellal wouldn't do it

JA NE,

BRIANNA


	20. Chapter 18

_I do not own Fairy tail only the OC'S _

_Bria-chan: I was reading the latest chapters of Fairy tail,_

_POOR erza! Im literally crying what's happening to her and Mira_

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

(No-Ones POV)

It was day three of the Grand Magic Games and Lucy and her Family had woken up and done their daily routine

(STING'S POV)

I smirked because today Sabertooth was going to blow the Guild's away, today is hidden and I think Rufus would be best – for once, I spent a few hours planning for Fairy Tail could be planning their come back.

I picked up a bundle of clothes and walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower and slipped into my clothes before running into the dining room to eat!

We walked out Honeybone Inn and into the arena, I felt really sick because the trip on the train was an unpleasant one. Spotting Natsu I smirked before taking a seat and ignoring what Mato said

"First today we will have Chariot and then the much awaited monster battle in which one member from each guild comes and chooses how many monsters they want to face. And to end the day we have two battles between the Sabertooth tigers and the Fairies of Fairy tail!" Mato exclaimed earning 'ooh's' from the crowd before settling down.

Using my advanced hearing I could hear the conversations of excitement throughout the crowd:

"Sabertooth is going to win"

"Mama, I can't wait to see Rufus-san fight!"

"If Rufus-san if a Shomatso he must be really strong!"

I smirked at the comments before turning to Rufus who was walking down the arena stairs. I gave him a wide smirk and he returned it even wider if possible. I watched the contestants make their way down the arena _Hmm, _

_Risley from Mermaids heel_

_Natsu from Fairy tail A _

_Gajeel-kun from Fairy tail B_

_Ichiya from Blue Pegasus_

_Bacchus from Quatro Puppy_

_Kurohebi from Raven Tail_

_Yuka from Lamia scale_

_What an interesting fight but they are all prey to the tigers of Sabertooth!  
_

(No-ones POV)

Rufus watched in amusement as Mato explained the rules "The Chariot has only a few rules being that you have to travel the whole way around Crocus before validly completing this course, also you are allowed to use any magic to knock or slow down your opponent the first one to cross the finish line will win"

Rufus and the rest nodded and made their way side by side onto the golden platform of the carriages. "GO!" Mato waved before jumping back to the seats where the judges sat and sweat-dropping at the sight of Gajeel and Natsu stumbling with a blue face. Rufus simply watched Yuka use wave boost and casually said "Memory Make: Wave boost" before shooting off past Yuka, But then stopped – thinking it was petty to rely on others magic and simply turned into his half-wolf form and running past everyone leaping over the carriages with absolute ease. He passed the finish line first and walked back to sabertooth's seats getting high-fives and smiles before sitting down watching the others compete.

Bacchus had simply knocked Risley from Mermaid's heel off the carriage and resumed running to get second place, then Risley used her famous gravity change to change into a slim woman with black curly hair and a beige headband also adorning a native American blue outfit with a blue loincloth and brown sandals. "There you have it! Risley's famous Gravity change!" Yajima said as his eyes glinted with excitement while he watched Risley use a gravity boost on the side to pass Ichiya and come third.

Then, Kurohebi came using mimic from a sand mage to turn into dust and appear at the end in fourth place – He clearly wasn't happy, and Chapati saw that and was sure that if this wasn't the GMG he would have gone hunting for whoever had beaten him by three places.

Next was Ichiya "Parfum magic: Super speed!" He bulked up appearing to have longer legs, which creeped out the girls and ran at full speed to the end scoring 5th place

**And so on…..**

Then came Natsu and Gajeel who had came 7th and 8th and only earned 3 points in total were remotely disappointed before sitting down grumbling how stupid it was.

"Next we have the event we have all been waiting for! Monster Tag!" Yajima announced to the wowed audience.

"From Sabertooth we have Senshi, Fairy tail's very own Erza scarlet, Fairy tail B's Laxus Dreyar, Raven tail Angel, Mermaid's Heel Millanna, Blue Pegasus' Hibiki Lates, Quatro Puppies Jager, Lamia scales Lyon Vastia" Chapati said nodding at the choice for some of the guilds.

"Oh what do we have hear? Erza Scarlet is first, Then Laxus Dreyar Afterwards we have Mermaids Heel Millanna, shortly after Hibiki Lates followed by Jager, Next Lyon vastia then is Nullpudding from fairy tail and finally but definitely not least Senshi!" Jenny Realight sais from the guest panel.

"COOL COOL!" Jason comments

"How many would you like to take on Erza?" A Loud voice from behind the doors of where the monsters are.

"100 please" She replies re-quipping into heavens wheel armour

"Very well," The calm voice sais although the arena is shocked by the number,

"You will face 24 E classes, 25 D classes , 25 C classes, 25 B classes, 25 A classes and one s class" The voice said before vanishing and Erza steps inside.

(Timeskip after the fights- GOMEN)

Erza had successfully defeated all 100

Laxus defeated 80

Lyon defeated 60

Millanna defeated 35

Hibiki defeated 25.5 (Half-defeating one before fainting)

Jager defeated 15

Nullpudding defeated 7

And it was finally Senshi's turn

(Senshi's POV)

I cracked my knuckles and smirked at the pitying glances, the velvety voice asked me "How many do you want to take on?" I replied

"All 100 of them plus can they all be A & S class?" I said sweetly

"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" The crowd gasped looking wide-eyed

"Just because I look innocent *scary glare* doesn't mean I can't fight" I said

"Sure, be careful" the velvety voice said before disappearing and I re-quiped into a Japanese platinum acer printed fighting kimono with a giant sword with black marking on it strapped to my back with a sheath, I had black shorts underneath and extremely high geta's (The one ikagura wore during the fight between her and erza)

I opened the door and the s and a class monsters looked at me with hunger in their eyes, I smirked and simply watched as a monster sent a wave of darkness at me,

I simply ate it and looked the monsters dead in the eyes as my pupils turned red and a wave of darkness came out of me and knocked them out as I moved to the next room. So I kept moving, defeating monsters easily with a flick of my hands or just a thought

– I knew where the final monster was hiding, the SS class and braced myself before changing into my darkness outfit, a black kimono with black fishnet tights, no shoes and my 'princess styled' hair flowed in the eerie breeze (Princess style is the hair kagura has) I finally unsheathed my sword my sword and the symbols grew red as I faced the gigantic monster, inside this dimly-lit temple and held my sword directly at the monsters head before alighting my sword in Blue flames as my ears went pointy (like rin okimura) and lit on fire as well, my nails lit on blew fire as I jumped from the ground to the absurd-height of the colossal being (think about the size of eren in his titan form)

And punched it, as a ripple went through it's head before staggering backwards, its face melting off. The titan-sized monster roared in pain as I summoned hundreds of thousands transmutation circles that were red and pushed it in front of them and said "Clench your teeth!" before sending an iron dragon roar at it making it scream in pain as all the transmutation circle's surrounded it and it exploded into thousands of specs of dust. I smiled before saying "Ketsu! Metsu!" As a huge black outline of a square appeared underneath the hall and the barrier came up and destroyed the building full of monster corpses, before sighing in satisfaction and walking off to get a drink.

"E-eh, Senshi has destroyed all of the monsters getting 10 points for Sabertooth –

Here are the scores:

Sabertooth – 1st place

Fairy tail a – 2nd place

Fairy tail B – 3rd place

Lamia scale – 4th place

And so on (sorry I will do the rest in the next chapter)

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

I suddenly became really tired and started rushing so Gomen, Gomen.


	21. Chapter 19

Bria-chan: I love Fairy tail to much that I started watching it again! Who do you think Lucy/Senshi/Dezy/sting/rouge should fight? Right now I have:

Zancrow

Gajeel

Natsu

Mirajane

List some more to help!

**Gomen I forgot to tell you that Senshi although she doesn't love easily, Zeref managed to Fall in love with her and Senshi to him. Sorry if that confused anyone**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 19

(NO-ONES POV)

"Welcome back to day four of The Grand Magic Games, today we have the most exciting battles, in these past days so far" Mato explained, as a giant slab of rock appeared in the middle of the arena which said:

_DAY FOUR:_

_Rouge Cheney, Lucy Shomatso and Senshi Shomatso from Sabertooth versus Wendy Grandeeney, Natsu Draganeel and Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail _

_Eve Tearm versus Minerva Orlando _

_And to end the day Tag battles!_

And in a blink of an eye – The stone tablet disappeared and the arena was practically empty.

The Fairy tail and Sabertooth contestants made their way into the centre and practically smirked at each other before taking a few jumps backwards and waiting for the go.

"Iku!" Lucy wasted no time and casted 3 ruins to separate her from the other battles, Lucy with Natsu, Rouge with Gajeel and Senshi with Wendy.

(Lucy vs Natsu – No ones pov)

"Fire dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu said alighting his hands in flames and running at Lucy attempting to score a punch.

Lucy smirked and ate the flames before backflipping (back) and furthering the distance they had (inside the ruin) "Pathetic, Well it's my turn now! Ice Dragon Roar!"

Lucy sent a vortex of Crystallising shards which Natsu, couldn't avoid and got deep cuts on his arms, It was Lucy's weakest roar- for she had only eaten a bit of Natsu's flame. "Y-You were always this strong? I'm all fired up!" Natsu balled his fist and got into position

"Fire dragon Roar!" as a red swirl of flames came out his mouth and towards Lucy, she ate the powerful move before summoning Loke.

"Open Gate of the lion! Leo!" With a golden poof, Loke appeared and wasted no time in sending a fist of regulus impact at Natsu. He took the full blow and crashed into the rune which electrocuted him. Natsu didn't give up and staggered up panting heavily, "Here I go!" Lucy got into a meditation position where an invisible barrier set up around her- Natsu didn't see and tried to land an attack

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu just gaped in horror when the fire just disappeared when it came into contact with the barrier. Lucy sat up and searched in her pocket, after a few moments she pulled out a black ring made of shadows which she put on and smiled- Her wedding ring. She had new-found confidence around her, because she felt

Secure with Her wedding ring on. Natsu braced himself for a Shadow dragon slayer roar but instead Lucy surprised him by starting to eat the air as the oxygen in the rune barrier thinned making Natsu a bit light-headed.

"Sky God's Bellow!" A black vortex with blue streaks of wind came barrelling to Natsu, He couldn't protect himself and took the full blow of the magic- In the crowd Cheila Blandy was far past surprised that her god, Absyrtus had raised more than one Sky God slayer – She watched in admiration at how powerful the attack was compared to hers. Natsu had hid his limit and collapsed on the ground as Porlyusica came rushing down through the rune (Because Lucy allowed her) and started healing him until Lucy said: "Don't waste your magic power" Lucy simply told Porlyusica to move back, in which she complied, Lucy chanted:

"_This human, near death_

_Heal all his cuts, _

_Sky God Slayer MAGIC: Iyasu!"_

Before Natsu started glowing and healed- Lucy turned to Porlyusica and asked "Porlyusica are you okay?" she replied yes and – forgetting about the Grand magic games they started animatedly talking like old time friends, although Porlyusica's Cold demeanour, she still laughed and talked.

(Senshi and Wendy)

"Sorry Wendy-chan but I have to fight you! For the sake of my Guild!" Senshi said, as she braced herself for battle the whole crowd saw her cheerful demeanour leave and in came a cold one worse than Erza Scarlet herself, The crowd shivered.

"M-Me T-To!" Wendy stammered back.

"H-here I-I go Senshi-san!" Wendy summoned a transmutation circle in-front of her mouth and sent a roar at her "Sky dragon slayer roar!" As a tornado of air came at Senshi – she smirked and ate the air before re-quipping "Sky maiden armour!" As a bright glow surrounded her and in place of Senshi stood a girl with Sky blue hair down to her back in princess style with the back in a French Plait. She wore Cloud white amour plates with the breast plate carved in with intricate designs of dragons. On her back was a pair Of Blue dragon wings a tiny bit bigger than Senshi herself. She had a pair of flight shoes on with a Blue feather crown. Senshi had wind whipping around her body and showed no cleavage.

"It's my turn. Angels Rise!" Senshi commanded before the clouds in the sky cleared and a hundred angels were floating in the sky with a pair of angel wings and a white dress (All of them are female.)

"Phoenix Harp!" The angels chorused together and a blinding light of a White Phoenix came and crashed right into Wendy, Knocking her unconscious with serious cuts and scars. The angels before leaving healed Wendy, knowing that Senshi doesn't want to kill her.

"Are you okay Wendy?"

"Yes Im Senshi-san"

"Just call me Nee-chan, Okay" Senshi replied tilting her head cutely smiling brightly

"Okay Nee-chan, Im going to sleep can you give me to Porlyusica?" Wendy replied yawning

"Hai!" Senshi walked over to the duo placing a sleeping Wendy in Porlyusica's hands before joining their animated talk.

(Rouge versus Gajeel)

"I've always wanted to fight you" Rouge smiled at Gajeel who was doing the same thing

"Yeah, I'm happy that Lucy is all right" Rouge felt happy at Gajeel's comment and suddenly did not want to hurt Gajeel

"I'm going to make this painless, Shadow dragon Roar!" Rouge yelled before Gajeel was KO-ED, Rouge joined the girls who were gossiping, carrying a KO-Ed Gajeel who was slowly healing thanks, to Rouge.

"w-wow…. ANYWAY, Next we have Eve Tearm versus Minerva from Sabertooth!" Minerva and Eve nodded before making their way to the arena which had somehow fixed.

"Let's make this quick" Minerva smirked while Eve cutely (Not to Minerva) said

"I don't want to hurt a pretty mistress like you, But fine!" Eve replied

"Snow make: Blizzard!" Eve said as the dry arena turned into a winter wonderland to the viewers but a supposed to be suffocating blizzard for Minerva. She smirked and jumped back into the air manipulating it with her Territory magic to turn it into invisible daggers which cut Eve badly. She wasted not a second, before using the snow magic to her advantage making Colossal hands out of it successfully distracting Eve, while she jumped behind him using the hands as cover and Hit his pressure point making him fall unconscious. She smiled at the little boy sleeping in her arms and used gravity to float him up the blue Pegasus seats. The crowd

Was shocked at her show of kindness, had the bitch act been a cover up? HELL YES.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hi guys! That was 1288 words long not including this so I'm very proud.

Zeref: will I be in the next chapter?

Gajeel: And me?

Natsu: and me?!  
Me: SHUT UP! ONLY ZEREF AND GAJEEL WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Natsu: why not me?

Me: CUZ, YOUR TIME TO SHINE ISN'T YET

Happy: AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Me: Aww, Happy your so cute

Ja ne,

Brianna


	22. Chapter 20 - Back in time

_**I do not own Fairy Tail**_

_**This chapter will be No-Pov For the whole episode**_

Chapter 20: Back in the past

"Welcome everyone! To the last day of The Grand Magic Games!" Mato cheered "We have an epic battle awaiting for each few members of a guild! It will be Gravity Change against Territorial's, Parfume against Sky God slayers, Ice Make's against Snow makes and the hectic battle between all dragon slayers!" Mato carried on – The tension was thick, all the guilds snuck nervous glances at the Sabertooth's for this year they came back tenfold as powerful. Yajima could sense

The tension in the air and was about to break it by carrying on but shouted instead "What is that!" in which all the guild's and crowd's attention was on the giant magic spell in the sky that was glowing on some Sabertooth members and Fairy tail

" I-…Know that spell….It's タイムトラベル (Time travel) It has the power to time travel a group even a guild of people to any date of the past or present, It can last up to when the event ends or a minute, The more magical power this group or guild has the longer the time or the more exciting the scene will be" Master Makarov explained to the glowing figures who were slowly levitating of the ground. Natsu; Gajeel; Rouge; sting and laxus turned green and were about to vomit on the crowd beneath them if Lucy and Senshi hadn't cast Troia on them, The crowd sighed in relief because im sure no-one wants to be covered in 5 dragon slayers vomit.

"Natsu" Lucy implied as a now recovering – and glowing/levitating – Natsu turned to her and tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes. "Luce, I-Im so…sorry" Natsu stuttered as the tears cascaded down his cheeks. Lucy chuckled and said " I forgive you, your still my nakama and I could never stay angry at you, You were like a brother to me and brothers and siblings will always fight- to forgive later" Natsu sobbed and nodded, then put on a goofy grin like always "And I forgive you too, Erza- You are such a good sister to me that it pained me to not visit the guild." Erza wailed even out of her artificial eye.

"It seems we are going back to the Phantom Lord arc, were we fought against Gajeel ect. This is how the plan will go because we can't have Gajeel-kun fighting against himself. Gajeel will help Wakaba, Romeo and Macao ect (Like cana and Bisca and Alzack) fight the Shade troopers. Senshi I want you to fight Aria, Rouge to fight Sol, Juvia to fight Totomaru, Gray to fight the Element Four Juvia, Natsu, me and Erza to fight Phantom Lord Gajeel. And Finally Me and Master Makarov to fight Master Jose along with Natsu and Erza- everyone got that?" Lucy and senshi said at the same time

"Hai!" the group chorused

As the bright light engulfed them Mato continued "We, until they come back, are going to spend the day with battles on members or guilds that never had the chance to shine, starting with the dazzling Pegasus that guides the light, Blue Pegasus' Hibiki Lates versus Mermaid Heel's Ariana Web!"

(Inside タイムトラベル)

"So were here just before PH (Phantom Lord) Gajeel comes to take me" Lucy smirks at that and sais before teleporting "Everyone get in your positions to act this out!"

(WITH LUCY)

"Reedus" The said-man turned his body to face the same looking-lucy (Lucy re-quiped into what she wore before) "A group of 3 weak mages are coming, One has mirror magic another is a dragon slayer and the last one is unknown magic," Lucy explained using archive magic.

"Lucy?! What? Where are all your cuts and burns?" Reedus said frantically pacing back and forwards.

"Never mind, get back – I can fight my own battles. No-ones kidnapping me" Lucy commanded with a glare worse than Erza.

"Hai!" Reedus said sweating bullets as he cowered in a corner

"Gihihi! The weak-powered girl thinks she can beat us" PH Gajeel laughed, munching on a bolt.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Metalicana's son" Lucy smirked when Gajeel gasped- and choked on the bolt he was eating. "Gross" She commented back. Gajeel smirked

"All bark and no bite," Gajeel sent a pillar of iron at Lucy, which she jumped on and ran at Gajeel kicking him which successfully sent him flying back into a barrel of wine. He smirked and said "This little wench is putting up a fight." Gajeel summoned a iron dragon slayer sword and said "Now you can't attack me can you?"

"Open Gate of The Iron Dragon! Metalicana!" In front of the platinum gate key stood a guy who had Black hair down to his back tied in a ponytail with a black band (Like Rufus) with a wing-like silver ornament (Gajeel's Scarf-ish item but silver) Held in place with a black stud. He had Black eyebrows and blood red Eyes fixed in a serious position, He held a cocky smirk and was clothed in a red-black sleeveless tunic with loose silver pants tucked inside Green-black combat boots and black Bolt/studs in his arms.

He was technically an matured version of Gajeel himself. "Huh?" Metalicana said clearly annoyed that he was summoned when he was eating his pile of iron pipes. "I'm sure someone wants to see, you Ja ne! I'm going to deal with this girl." Lucy said before turning around to face the Mirror Magic girl. "Mizu no Hōkō!(Roar of the water dragon!)" Before an vortex of water came at the mirror magic girl. "Mirror Magic!" She shouted.

"Mirror Magic: Nullify!" Lucy retorted Nullifying the transmutation circle so the attack hit her dead on and the girl dropped to the ground as Lucy picked her up and summoned an cotton bed (with the help of aries) and chucked her on.

"How you doing over there Metalicana?" Lucy asked the Dragon who was currently overwhelming the Dragon slayer.

"Tch. This Inu couldn't even land an attack on me- He still need's training." Metalicana replied chucking the said boy onto the ground.

"Let's talk, are you joining Fairy tail?" Metalicana asked

"Yes, as you can see, In the near future Master Jose is going to destroy the Sabertooth guild, so we are joining before any casualties happen, before you ask its: Me; Rouge; Sting; Dezy; star; senshi; Minerva; Orga and Rufus-nii." Lucy smiled at the smirking Metalicana before saying "You might wanna go home to finish those iron pipes make sure you leave me some when im fighting Jose."

"Sure thing Luce!" Metalicana replied before disappearing.

"Heh now it's time for the element 4's to go down"

X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-

Bria-chan: That was 1143 words long not including this,

Thanks Minna

Gajeel: GHIHIHIHI! I was in this chapter

Zeref: and I wasn't

Jellal: I'm sure she has a reason for this -_-

Bria-chan: Err….. Look theres the new chapter with All of you as the main characters

Jellal & Gajeel: Where?! *looking around*

Bria-chan: Tip-toes out

Zeref: She escaped! 

Ichiya: after her men!


End file.
